My Future Lies
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Caroline a 500 year old vampire travels back in time to change a few things. But things never go according to plan, plus Klaus isn't exactly being helpful. Starts off in Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a random fic that I started writing bc I had writer's block on another story. This just came from randomness. Don't get on me if the timelime is off a bit. If you don't have a sense of humor don't read it.

* * *

"You can't just use the gem however you want!"

"Shut up!"

"If you do this, you'll change the timeline, you'll change everything!"

"I don't care!"

"No! You can't do this!"

"Just do the spell!"

"You'll regret this, you can't change what's already written!"

"Watch me"

"If you change time, you could die!"

"None of it matters! Without him, I have no reason to go on. Now do the spell!"

A bright light burst throughout the room, and when it faded there was nothing left.

* * *

A body fell into the dark alley behind the Grill. The blonde looked up and around at her surroundings. She got up and walked towards the parking lot. She looked around and it all looked the same. She vamp sped to a familiar house. Her fingers touched the doorknob and stopped. She went around the back and climbed in through the window instead. She heard the shower stop and waited. She saw the magenta dress hanging on the back of her closet door. She knew the spell had worked. She was in time for homecoming. She had traveled back in time just enough.

She watched the mirror image of herself walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She instantly grabbed her neck and snapped it. She watched as the body fell to the floor.  
"Sorry babe, you're staying in tonight, the big kids are gonna play tonight"

* * *

People were arriving at the Mikealson's mansion for the party. Tyler was carrying in a box of alcohol for the party. He saw Caroline arrive alone. She took her jacket off and tossed it in the car, revealing her magenta dress. She walked towards the house.

"Hey" Tyler said

"Hey, what's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" Caroline asked

"There's a tap out back"

"I'm classier than that you know" Caroline squeezed his arm and walked past him.

There was a band playing in the back. Everyone was dancing and drinking. Klaus was walking through watching everyone. Caroline froze when she saw him walking around. She could feel tears forming in her eyes and she had to look away.

He looked like him, he walked like him, but it wasn't him. He was younger, more impulsive and angry. The hybrid she loved was older, wiser, and happier. She had killed for him, stolen for him, done horrible things that her present self could not even comprehend. And she would do it all over again for him.

She pulled herself together and looked around the party. She saw that Matt arrived with Elena, or rather Katherine pretending to be Elena. She knew that Tyler would vervaine her soon. She decided to make her move.

Klaus was standing by a table playing beer pong with his hybrids. Typical of him. She walked over.

"It's not really fun if they let you win" Caroline said

Klaus looked over at her.

"Unless you're afraid of a real challenge" Caroline said as she walked closer to him

"Hardly a challenge coming from a baby vampire" Klaus said

"Sounds like someone's afraid," Caroline said as she fixed his tie,"but I won't tell anyone"

Klaus kept his eyes on her as her fingers ran down his chest to his tie and pulled it, adjusting it. She was invading his personal space, something unlike her. He watched her as she fidgeted with it and let her hands rest on his chest.

"There, now you look presentable. Say hi to your dad for me" Caroline smiled

Klaus's eyes narrowed. He grabbed her wrist.

"No need to be so rough. Your dad's here, but don't worry, you'll be fine" Caroline said as she smoothed over the lapels of his jacket.

"How do you even-"

"I gotta run, Tyler's gonna vervain me. But you'll be fine. Smile, and show off your dimples" Caroline smiled and then vamp sped up the stairs.

Klaus stood there confused. Another hybrid appeared.

"You have a visitor, he says his name is Michael"

* * *

Caroline walked into the room with Tyler following her.

"What are you guys planning tonight?" Tyler asked

"Oh Tyler, I know you have that freaky sire bond with Klaus. It's ok, you'll break it soon enough. And to answer your question, I don't know what everyone's planning. They kinda left me out of the loop cause they think Barbie can't follow instructions of something. God I hate the stupid nickname"

"Caroline!"

"What? I'm not deaf! Vampire hearing and all!"

"Caroline, Klaus is onto you guys, he's 2 steps ahead of you-"

"Yeah I know, blah blah blah. And you're gonna try to vervain me to keep me from getting hurt. Don't worry I'm not mad, well I will be, but whatever"

"Caroline, you're not making any sense"

Caroline sighed and walked up to Tyler and hugged him.

"It's ok Tyler," Caroline said as she snapped his neck, "It's for the best"

Tyler's body fell to the floor. Caroline looked down at him. Caroline walked past him and out the room. She watched from the top of the stairs as Klaus and Damon struggled on the floor. She watched as Stefan pushed Damon off and Klaus grabbed the stake and flew towards Michael. She heard the scream and howls of pain and watched as Damon disappeared and Klaus freed Stefan. She watched as Stefan walked out and Klaus looked up as he could tell she was still there. He always had that ability, to always know where she was. Before she finished blinking, he was infront of her.

"You knew, you were part of it" he said

"No, they kinda left me in the dark this time. Maybe because I was too blonde"

"Why did you warn me?"

"I have my reasons. And your hybrid is in the other room, you should get better help these days"

"You said Tyler was going to vervain you"

"Yeah, he tried, again you should get better help, or at least train them better"

"Isn't Tyler your boyfriend?"

"I guess he is. But not after tonight. And don't you try to get him to bite me!" Caroline said a she poked him in the chest, "There are other ways to get to Stefan and you need to leave me out of it!"  
Klaus grabbed her hand to stop her from poking him.

"If you want to keep that finger I suggest that you stop touching me"

"Oh please, you're all bark, if you wanted to bite me you would have done it already"

"For a baby vampire you're not very smart"

"Who said I was a baby?"

Klaus looked into her eyes and he could see there was something different about her. He could tell from her eyes she was older than 17, much older.

"Girl's gotta get her beauty sleep. You can huff and puff and blow my house down tomorrow." Caroline smiled and walked off.

Klaus turned and watched her walk down the stairs, knowing she put an extra sway in her walk. She knew he was watching her and kept walking.

* * *

Caroline walked to the Salvatore's house. She could hear Damon yelling and Elena trying to calm him down. She rolled her eyes. The triangle with them would never end. Even when Elena was turned, she ended up switching back and forth between the brothers every few centuries or so. Caroline walked in past them.

"Barbie what are you doing?" Damon asked

"Long story, Tyler, sire bond, vervaining me, I don't want to go home and find him there with more vervain. He won't come here" Caroline said as she walked past them

"Tyler vervained you?" Elena yelled

"I'll tell you about it in the morning!" Caroline yelled back

* * *

Tyler was running back to Klaus's mansion. He burst into the room where Klaus was looking at the renovations of the house.

"You made me do it!" Tyler yelled

"Do what? Could be a little be more vague here?" Klaus said as he looked over the plans of his house

"You asked me to bite Caroline, and I did it! You know what a hybrid bite can do to a vampire!"

"Oh, well I asked you, and you said no, and that was the end of that. However you decided to bite her anyway"

"Because you did that weird sire bond with me!"

"Are you sure it's not because you're into the kinky stuff?"

"She's going to die!"

"Technically she's already dead, but yes Tyler she is going to die, because you bit her. Now if you can stop your yelling, get me my jacket and I'll see what I can do"

* * *

Klaus was heading towards Caroline's house when he stopped suddenly. He heard something and followed it. He saw Caroline climbing into her window. He vamp sped over to her and grabbed her before she got inside.

"He didn't bite you, this is a trap" Klaus said

"Shit! You weren't suppose to see me"

"What are they planning?"

"Nothing! Tyler did bite me! Well not me me, the other me"

"Explain yourself before I rip your heart out"

"You won't do anything, all bark"

Klaus's grip on her tightened.

"Tyler did bite Caroline. She's in there dying"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Caroline too, but not from here. Look I'll tell you everything after you heal me, I mean the other me"

"How did you-"

"Know that your blood cures werewolf bites? I know a lot of things, you have to heal her or else she'll die, and I won't be having this conversation with you"

"You're from the future"

"Something like that. Just go, Matt will let you in"

Caroline started climbing back into the window and Klaus watched her. He was confused and intrigued by her. Klaus walked to the front door and knocked. Matt walked slowly towards it.

Caroline walked over to herself lying in bed dying. She saw that she was wearing Tyler's bracelet.

"Hey Care, wake up"

Care looked up from the bed and saw herself standing there.

"I must be dying, I'm seeing things"

"You are dying, but don't worry, you'll be ok, you always will be."

"The ghost version of me is trying to sound like a fortune cookie"

"Care, you're going to be ok, just remember this moment, when you think you're going to die, because you're not. Remember this moment because it will change your life. Remember him"

"Who?"

"He loves you, he always put you first, he chased after you, he wants you and only you. You're his number 1 choice, his only choice. And you won't feel it now, or a week from now, but you will and you will remember this moment."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm you, from the future. You end up falling in love, being so happy. Remember that he loves you. Always."

"I am delirious"

"Yes, and tomorrow the world will look different, because of him."

Caroline heard the footsteps coming down the hallway and she quickly climbed back out the window and sat under it. She heard Klaus enter. She leaned her head back against the wooden panels of the house. She remember this conversation they had. She remembered him offering her the world if she choose it. She got up and vamp sped out of there.

* * *

Klaus was writing a note to Caroline on the back of the invitation. He signed it fondly, Klaus. He wondered if that sounded too old fashioned or if the words would be lost of her. He slipped it under the ribbon of the box.

"She's not that blond" Caroline said from behind

Klaus turned around and saw her standing there in his house.

"She understands what fondly means. She may be blond but she's not stupid" Caroline said as she walked towards him.

"Weren't you going to tell me a story?"

"About a young girl and the big bad wolf? You already know how the story ends in that one," her hand runs along the top of the box, "she loves the dress, and bracelet, but she won't admit it to you"

Klaus watched her as she moved closer to him. His eye caught the sparkle of the bracelet she wore. He reached down and held onto her wrist.

"Where did you get that from?" Klaus asked

"You gave it to me as a birthday present. I didn't think vampires get alzheimer's. Then again you are special"

"Who are you?"

"We covered this already, I'm Caroline, just not from this time"

"Then when are you from and what are you doing here?"

"I came back to fix something" Caroline said turning from him, "Something that happens soon. I can't tell you anymore until later. I have to let things play out tonight"

"What things? How do I know you're not here to kill me?"

"Nik, you are so paranoid. If I was going to kill you I would have stabbed you with that white oak stake Michael had. I'm not here to kill you Nik."

"How do I know for sure?"

"You can compel me if you want. I'm not on vervain. Cmon try it" Caroline said as she stood infront of him looking right at him

Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes.

"Tell me the truth. Why are you here?"

"To cannon ball in your pool and go streaking in your backyard" Caroline said blankly

"What?"

Caroline started laughing. Klaus was frustrated and annoyed at her.

"Sorry, I had to do it. Oh don't be mad"

"You are on vervain"

"Nope, haven't been on it in a while."

"Then why can't I compel you?"

"Awe, does the big bad wolf feel inadequate? You can try again, maybe you weren't really trying."

"What are you?"

"Nik, don't be like that. You were never one to take a joke. Alright, you can't compel me. You want to know why? Because I've had your blood, a lot of it"

"How many werewolves bit you?"

"None, just one big bad hybrid, but don't worry, I bit him back. A lot"

"I would never let anyone have my blood"

"You do. But not right now. You have a dress to deliver"

"What are we in the future?"

"Friends"

"Friends that bite each other?"

"You are kinda kinky like that"

"We're lovers"

"Were"

"What happened?"

"You should go now, otherwise you'll miss her"

Caroline vamp sped out of the house leaving Klaus standing there with the realization that he and Caroline would end up together somehow. He smiled and picked up the box.

* * *

Caroline watched herself in the blue dress standing next to the horse. She watched as Klaus talked to her about horses and other things. She watched as she walked off leaving Klaus standing there.

"Go after her" Caroline said

Klaus turned around and saw her standing there wearing his jacket and one of his necklaces. This version of Caroline had made herself quite comfortable with his closet. His eyes glanced down, watching the red pleated skirt sway as she walked closer. He had to admit his jacket did look good on her with the red school girl type skirt and black boots.

"She wants you to go after her. Why are guys so dense?"

"She made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. What am I saying? She's you!"

"Yes, she's me, and I'm telling you to go after her. When a girl walks off like that she wants you to follow. No wonder you were alone for a thousand years. Talk about socially awkward"

"You're not helping!"

"Awkward turtle!"

"What?"

"Just go in there and talk to her, show her your art, but let her figure out you're an artist rather than telling her. She's blond but she's not stupid"

"This is ridiculous!"

"This night has to play out like it's suppose to" Caroline turned him around and pushed him towards the house, "Go!"

* * *

Caroline walked into Klaus's library where he stood next to the fireplace throwing in his drawings of Caroline.

"Which one are you?" Klaus asked never looking up

"Did you kiss her at least?" Caroline asked

Klaus looked up and threw his sketch pad into the fire. He walked over to her and grabbed onto her arms.

"No, she lured me out away from my brother so her friends could try and kill us. And I took your stupid advice and followed her out of the grill where I left Kol by himself!"

"The one time you actually listen to me! I said follow her last night! Not today!"

"You said when a girl walks off like that she wants to be followed!"

"Yes! But I didn't say you had to follow her every time!"

"You are infuriating!"

"But that's why you keep me around"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Your sister really should have better taste in who she sleeps with. Like seriously. You should tell her not to have a repeat performance, especially with Damon of all people. Believe me I know"

"What? My sister with that, that-"

"Yes, please just give her some attention so she doesn't go and sleep with him again! For both our sakes!"

"I'll rip his head off"

"Take a number, the line starts behind me"

"And why do you hate him so much?"

"How about I show you instead?"

Caroline and Klaus both turn their heads as they see Rebekah walk into the room. Caroline vamp speeds it out of the house leaving the two siblings behind.

"Who was that?" Rebekah asked

"No one. I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's ran off. Finn and mother are nowhere to be found"

"Nik, we need to talk"

* * *

Klaus was packing his things away in boxes at the house when Rebekah came rushing in. The two siblings had their talk, which left Rebekah in tears running off and Klaus standing there. He had made his choice.

"Your sister forgot to mention the fact that I'm still at the school, being held by Alaric, oh and by the way she saw him snap my neck and right now I'm dripping in vervain" Caroline said as she leaned against the wall

"Not my concern, the Salvatore brothers will rescue you"

"No they won't. They won't do anything unless Elena's involved somehow. So right now I'm sitting there with #2 pencils jammed into my hands with vervain down my throat."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to care!" Caroline said as she knocked him hard and sent him flying across the room, "You choose Elena over your own sister. Are you going to choose her over me?"

"The Caroline I know doesn't want anything to do with me!" Klaus said as she flashed in front of her.

"Because you chose Elena. Everyone picks her! It's always been her. I'm always second choice, plan B. the backup. Everyone wants her! Why?"

"Clearly you have issues you need to work out"

"You chose me first. I was your only choice. At least I thought I was. I don't get it. I'll never get it. And I thought guys liked blondes"

"We do, especially infuriating ones that like to bite me apparently"

"Shut up Nik!" Caroline hits him in the shoulder

"You're cute when you're angry"

Caroline pushed him away again.

"We're more than lovers aren't we? No one ever calls me Nik except for Rebekah"

"Your sister has really bad taste in guys"

"Stop trying to change the subject"

"We're a lot of things Nik, but right now we're out of time, you have to go to the school"

"I know to save you from Alaric" Klaus reached out to touch her face

"No, to save Elena, she's there now trying to save me. You should take Stefan and Damon with you. But be careful" Caroline placed her hands on his chest

"We'll talk when I get back" Klaus looked at her intensely before pulling away from her

"I'll be here waiting"

* * *

Klaus returned with Elena. He tied her to a chair and watched as the nurse pushed the needle into her arm. Caroline watched Tyler as he walked out of the room going to get more blood bags. He quickly texted Stefan and Damon.

"Hey Tyler, hope you're not mad" Caroline said

"About what?"

"About this" Caroline snapped his neck and walked into the room

"You do one nice thing and you follow up with a nasty one. Some things never change" Caroline said

"Caroline! Help me!" Elena begged

"And you wonder why no one likes you Nik" Caroline glared at him

"What do you want?"

"You choose her over your sister. You're going to choose her over me?"

"Her life is tied to Alaric's. She has to die"

"Oh don't worry, she will"

"Caroline!" Elena screamed

"Because you choose her over your sister, Rebekah's become a loose cannon. And what's about to happen is going to set her off"

"What's going to happen?"

"You have to come with me now! They're coming" Caroline said as she held her hand out to him

"Where are we going? I still need her blood"

"Forget the blood. You don't need anymore hybrids. What you need is your family and they are ready and willing to fight for you, but you're too stubborn to see it!"

"As fun as this has been, I think you should leave"

Caroline turned her head and could hear them coming. She turned back to Klaus.

"Last chance" Caroline said as she stepped back from him

In a flash Damon grabbed onto Klaus, and Stefan appeared grabbing his other arm and then shoving his hand onto his chest. Klaus looked at Stefan and felt his heartbeat getting slower. Caroline sighed.

"Blondie?" Damon asked

"You always have to do things the hard way don't you Nik?" Caroline said

In a flash Caroline broke Stefan's hand and slammed him into the wall, breaking his back. She turned and grabbed onto Damon's neck and pushed him against the wall, holding him there.

"What the hell blondie?" Damon gasped for air

Klaus sat up feeling his heart beat return to normal and watched Caroline holding Damon.

"Remember when you fed on me and used me?" Caroline asked

"That was so long ago, all forgotten in the past you know" Damon said

"I didn't forget" Caroline sank her fangs into his neck and until he passed out. She tossed his body aside as if it were nothing. She turned her attention back to Klaus.

"Your welcome. I just saved you from being beef jerky. Now we have to go" Caroline grabbed onto his hand and pulled him up.

"You saved me, why?"

"You ask too many questions. This would have been a lot easier if you just came with me"

"Where are we going?"

"Not where, when"

Klaus reached over and wiped the blood from her mouth. His touch seemed to make her melt.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Text Rebekah and tell her to leave town"

Caroline reached into her pocket and pulled out a green gem surrounded in gold with a chain. She held it close to her chest and looked over at Klaus. Klaus looked down at the green gem.

"Isn't that-"

"No it's your mom!"

A bright light engulfed the room, and when it faded they were both gone.

* * *

Random note: I was listening to Garbage's #1 Crush when I wrote this.

and ff was being uber lame and wouldn't let me in so this chapter is pretty long.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hello. thank you for reading. i was amazed by all the alerts i got for people adding this story to their faves and alerts. I'll keep posting if you keep reading.

* * *

Two bodies fell into the dark alley behind the Grill. Caroline and Klaus got up and looked around. Caroline put the gem back into her jacket pocket.

"What are we doing here? Fancy a drink?" Klaus asked

"No, I have to find out when it is" Caroline walked through the backdoor of the grill.

Klaus followed her. Caroline saw herself sitting there with Bonnie. She saw the red dress she was wearing. She pushed Klaus back into the doorway so no one could see them. She pressed her body up against his, she could feel how warm he was. She tried to push that out of her mind but the scent of him was driving her crazy. She closed her eyes and tried to hear what her human self was saying to Bonnie. Klaus watched her and then leaned forward and saw the human version of her talking to Bonnie. She looked so sad. He focused on what she was saying.

"Why didn't he go for me?" Human Caroline whined

"I'm not touching that" Bonnie answered

"Why is it that the guys I want, never go for me? I try so hard, maybe because I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong things and Elena always says the right things. I mean, she doesn't even try and he just picks her! "

"Caroline, this isn't a competition"

"Yeah it is"

Klaus looked down at Caroline who looked up at him. His thumb brushed along her bottom lip where there was still blood. His intense eyes looked into hers and she allowed him to move closer to her. His lips lightly grazed hers, her fingers balled up the fabric of his shirt and she pulled away.

"We can't" Caroline said looking away

Klaus watched her as she pulled away from him.

"You're not here for this. You're here for her" Caroline tilted her head to her human self.

Klaus looked over and saw that her human self was sitting alone but perked up and smiled. He followed her gaze and saw Damon smiling at her.

"Don't tell me you and him?" Klaus said in disgust

"Watch" Caroline said

Klaus watched Damon walk over and sit next to her. He talks to her and flirts with her a bit, and then he gazes into her eyes and she becomes blank.

"He's compelling you" Klaus says in disbelief

"It gets worse"

"How bad?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Klaus looked back and saw that they had left.

"They're gone"

"This is not how I planned it! Cmon!" Caroline grabbed his hand

The two vamp sped back to her house. Caroline realized that in this time she couldn't get into her own house, and neither could Klaus. She stood near the window trying to figure out what to do.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus asked

"I can't stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Listen"

Klaus heard Caroline inside with Damon. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? You criticize my sister for her taste in men?"

"Shut up and listen"

Klaus heard Caroline moan out and then gasp. He then heard her scream. He looked through the window and saw Damon feeding on her. Caroline pulled him away from the window.

"We can't do anything tonight, you have to find her tomorrow" Caroline pleaded

"He bit you! He's using you like blood bag"

"I know, and I'll be damned if I let him do it again"

* * *

Klaus walked along the school grounds and watched as Caroline got out of Damon's car and joined the girls as they did their practice. He noticed that she wore a scarf around her neck. He knew Damon must have compelled her to cover up his bite marks. Though it seemed he didn't give her his blood to heal her. It's as if Damon wanted the world to know she was his. He walked back to the car where Caroline was. He got inside and closed the door.

"Seems like you survived Damon last night"

"Barely"

"So what is your plan? You want me to rip his heart out? Rip his head off?"

"How about you just stake him in all his internal organs alphabetically?"

"I do like this version of you better"

"We can't do anything till the Founder's party. Ugh, he makes me wear that blue dress with that ugly sweater and scarf."

"You don't really look good in scarves love"

Caroline glared at him and started the car.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked on the lawn of the Lockwood's house. Caroline was wearing a short black dress. Klaus was watching her.

"Don't" Caroline commanded

"I haven't done anything" Klaus said holding his hands up

"Keep it that way"

In the distance they could hear human Caroline pleading with Damon, as he dragged her outside the house. Klaus's hands balled into fists. Caroline held onto his arm.

"Wait, this has to play out." Caroline slips his arm through his and leads him

They walk close enough to see Damon standing behind human Caroline.

"I'm so over you" Damon says as he sinks his fangs in

Caroline whimpers out in pain and starts to collapse onto the ground. Damon doesn't bother to hold her up and lets her fall.

Caroline holds onto Klaus's arm. She can feel his body tense up with anger. They watch as Damon falls to the ground and Stefan appears.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers" Stefan says as he bends down to check on Caroline.

In a flash, Stefan disappears with Damon. Caroline vamp speeds next to her human self. She looks at the outfit Damon fashioned for her and shakes her head.

"You are never going to let any guy tell you what to wear again. You're wearing a damn doily!" Caroline says looking down at her

"To be fair it's a fetching doily. I can imagine a scone sitting on top of you" Klaus jokes

Caroline glares at him and then using her vamp speed changes clothes with her human self. Klaus looks down at the human Caroline and sees the bruises and marks on her body. He kneels down and his fingers run over the bite mark on her back. He lifts her off the grass and cradles her in his arms. He sees the gash on her neck and wonders why this Caroline would ever put up with Damon. Why she would be so submissive.

"She'll wake soon. She's on vervain so you can't compel her" Caroline said adjusting the scarf on her neck.

"I don't need to compel her, I just need to charm her"

"Well accents are beer goggles for girls"

Klaus glared back at her.

"Just make sure she gets home ok, and give her some more vervain" Caroline turned to leave

"Where are you going?"

"Taking care of Elena" Caroline picks up the amber crystal and walks back to the house

Klaus held Caroline in his arms watching her. This is what Caroline was like when she was human. There was a light inside her, and it would only get brighter when she became a vampire. He couldn't believe that Damon would treat her so badly, and she'd submit to it. Even when he didn't compel her, he could tell she wanted to be wanted. He remembered her words at the grill. How she was never the one chosen. He knew in that moment, he'd always choose her. He'd always want her. He'd always protect her. His thumb ran along her cheek. She was still human. So fragile and delicate. He wondered when she was going to be turned.

He felt her stir and she was starting to wake up.

"Wake up sweetheart"

Caroline's eyes opened and she looked up at Klaus.

"You alright love? Found you here lying in the grass. Did you hit your head?"

"Um, I, don't know." Caroline said as she tried to get up

"Whoa, slow down. Let me help you love"

Klaus held her and wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up. Caroline blushed at how close they were.

"Can you stand love?"

"Yes, thanks. Um, I think my date ditched me"

"That's rather ungentlemanly of him. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, it's ok, I'll ask my friend to drive me back. It was nice meeting you"

Caroline extended her hand out to him.

"Nik," Klaus answered and reached for her hand and gently kissed the back of it

"I'm, I'm, Caroline"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah" Caroline hugged the backs of her arms as she felt the night chill

Klaus took off his jacket and placed it around her.

"I'm not a serial killer if you're wondering. I was driving through and I got lost. I saw the house with the lights and came to ask for directions"

"Oh, did you ever get those directions?"

"No, I saw you laying on the ground. Couldn't just leave you there"

"Where you headed?"

"Just trying to get back on the main road, I'm doing a road trip across your lovely country"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Really love? Did the accent give it away?"

Caroline laughed. Klaus smiled.

"Though you're the ones with the accent. I'm talking normally" Klaus said

Caroline touched her neck and realized her scarf was missing. She also noticed her sweater was missing and she was wearing a different dress. She instinctively pulled his jacket closer around herself and tried to cover her neck.

"Something wrong love?"

"My scarf is missing. He's going to be so mad"

"Who?"

"My, my date"

"Why would he be mad? It's just a scarf, considering he just left you here, he sounds like an arse"

Caroline giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. You talking normally sounds a bit funny"

"Does it now?"

"Sorry, I always say the wrong thing. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright sweetheart. Let me walk you back"

Caroline and Klaus walked to the front of the house where the cars were parked. She noticed Elena's car was gone. She sighed.

"Something wrong?"  
"Looks like my friend left. Guess I can ask my mom, who's the sheriff the way, in case you decide that you are an axe murderer or serial killer"

"I'm neither. I'm just passing through. though it seems something may make me stay"

* * *

Caroline walked into Klaus's mansion. She fanned away the dust and debris of the old house and walked towards the study where Klaus was sitting next to the fire on an old chair.

"Tell me you charmed her," Caroline said as she did quotes with her fingers in the air, "because I just had to listen Elena drone on and on about Stefan. I swear even as a human her holier than thou attitude is worse when she's turned"

"Who turned her?"

"That's not important"

"It is! I'll have to wait another couple of centuries for a doppelganger to show up!"

"Seriously? I did not just rip through the fabric of time just to listen to you talk about your precious doppelganger! When will you realize that you don't need more hybrids?"

"I need them to protect myself from those who wish to hurt me"

"No one wants to hurt you, they're all afraid of you! I can't deal with you when you're like this! I forget you're all hybrid army for the next half century or so. Tell me you did your whole british thing on her"

"What British thing?"

"Did you get her number?"

"Yes"

"Good, call her tomorrow, take her out, and make sure she doesn't leave. Damon tries to use his freaky vampire powers on me to free him from the basement. Which is NOT happening. I'm not going to be his toy anymore"

"Didn't you want me to stab him in all his internal organs alphabetically?"

"Yes, but not right now. You have to keep the other me occupied."

"Why me?"

"Because she'll freak out if she sees me."

"But you could have easily left me, and taken anyone else with you back to this time. Why me?"

"Because everyone's afraid of you. Damon doesn't know who you are yet, but he's afraid of you. Katherine won't dare come back here if you're here"

"Why do you hate Katherine?"

"Who said I did?"

"Your lip does that twitchy thing when you lie, badly"

Caroline covered her mouth.

"She's the one that killed me. Damon gave me some of his blood so I could heal, but Katherine who was pretending to be Elena came to the hospital where I was and killed me. I didn't know what was happening to me until I fed on the nurse. And then Damon tried to stake me, but Stefan found me and took care of me"

"I will make sure Damon suffers immensely for what he did to you" Klaus said as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I know you will" Caroline responded as she held onto his hand on her cheek.

* * *

Klaus sat at the Grill having a drink when human Caroline walked in. He could smell her perfume when she walked in. He could hear her footsteps coming closer and her heart flutter as she approached him.

"Hi" she squeaked

Klaus turned around and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hi Nik. I didn't think you'd stay in town this long"

"I found a good reason to stay, " Klaus said eyeing her up and down, "Join me for a drink?"

"Sure" Caroline happily sat down next to him

"Do you like that tea I gave you?"

"Yes, but I can't seem to make it the way you do. Must be a British thing"

"I'm more than happy to show you"

"Are you inviting yourself over?"

"Is that too presumptuous of me?"

"My mom's working late again tonight. Cmon" Caroline jumped out of her seat and grabbed onto his arm.

Klaus threw down a bill on the table and followed her out. They were walking out of the Grill when Caroline suddenly stopped.

"Blondie, where have you been?" Damon said sarcastically

"Damon!" Caroline said in shock

"You don't call, or write or text. I think you unfriended me on facebook too"

"Considering what you did, you should be happy I didn't tell my mom"

"I'm gone a week and you replace me with this" Damon glared at Klaus

"Watch your mouth mate" Klaus hissed

"Oh an import, where'd you find him? Greencards are us?"

"That's enough. Caroline wait for me by the car"

Caroline looked at the two who were both glaring and not backing down at all. She didn't want to be in the middle of a dogfight. Then again she had never been in the middle of one. She took a step back away from the two. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't take too long" Caroline said as she quickly scurried away

"Look Princess Di, you're definitely not her type, so why don't you just run along" Damon said

"Damon Salvatore. I know what you did to her. Don't think for a second I'm going to let you do it again."

Damon scoffed at Klaus. Klaus grabbed onto Damon's neck and threw him to the ground. He then lifted him up and then threw him back onto the ground on the other side. Damon shook his head and looked up at him.

"I am much older and stronger than you. You so much as look at her and I'll rip your heart out and stake it next to your brother's"

Damon stood up.

"I highly doubt you could take on both of us"

Klaus looked Damon in the eye.

"You will not insult Caroline, you will not treat her badly, and you will not harass her ever again. You will only speak to her when she speaks to you and you will only have nice things to say to her. Now I want you to punch yourself until you walk home"

Damon looked down at himself and then back up at Klaus. He realized something had happened. His hand balled into a fist and then he hit himself in the face.

"What the hell?" Damon yelled

His hand continued to hit himself in the face as he started walking away. Klaus smiled and watched Damon continue to hit himself. He walked back to the car where Caroline was waiting.

* * *

Klaus walked back into his mansion that was still in disrepair. He found Caroline standing next to the fireplace, her fingers running over the green gem in her hands. The light from the fire illuminated her silhouette and Klaus stood there for a moment and watched her.

"Your human self cannot even boil water for a decent cup of tea" Klaus said as he walked closer to her

Caroline turned and slipped the gem into her back pocket.

"I'm sure you showed her, after she invited you in"

"Your human self is very eager"

"I take it you kissed her?"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. I was incredibly naive and shallow when I was human"

"Now you're just making it worse"

Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to get past him. His arm came up and blocked her. He moved and caged her against the fireplace with his arms. She moved back until the fireplace hit her back.

"Are you afraid of me love?"

"Hardly, you're just a big puppy dog"

"Then why do you always run when I get close to you"

"I don't. We're not here for this"

"You keep saying that. What exactly are we here for? What are you here for?"

"I can't tell you yet. Things have to play out like they're suppose to"

"You keep saying that as well. Just tell me what's going on. And why did you travel back in time for?"

"It wasn't for you"

"Then for what?"

Klaus's gaze bore into her. He moved closer to her. His eyes were always so intense. She was barely able to keep it together. His lips brushed up against hers softly. He kissed her gently. Caroline closed her eyes, and kissed him back. Her hands slid up his chest, to his shoulders and found their way around his neck. His arms wrapped around her, holding her closer. Caroline was lost in his kiss. But this wasn't her Nik. He smelled like him. He tasted like him, but it was her Nik. He wasn't hers. As much as she wanted to believe it was him, she had to stop. She vamp sped out of his arms and to the other side of the room. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"What did I do Caroline? Tell me! What did I do to you that was so horrible in your time? How can I acquit myself with you?"

Caroline turned back to face him. Klaus saw her watery eyes.

"You left" Caroline said as she vamp sped out of the house

* * *

AN: Yeah there seems to be a lot of glaring going on. lol. What is Caroline's plan? You'll find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am amazed at the amount of people who have put this story on their faves, alerts, etc. Thank you for reading. I was floored when I checked the stats on this story as someone suggested. When I saw the amount of visitors I got for this story I was like WOW. Guess I'll keep going.

I tried to follow the time line, but yeah it diverts. Don't get on me for it!

* * *

Klaus leaned against his car outside the school. He watched Caroline walk out with Bonnie and Elena. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Caroline.

"Who is that Care?" Elena asked

"My British import" Caroline replied

"That's him?" Elena squealed

"How old is he? He looks like he's in college!" Bonnie added

"I'm not sure, I didn't really ask" Caroline said

"Well maybe you should find out, when your tongue isn't down his throat" Bonnie said

"Bonnie! It's not like that!"

"Sure Caroline" Elena said

Caroline glared at both of them as she walked towards Klaus.

"Hi Nik"

"Hello sweetheart. Learn anything today?" Klaus asked

"Not really, totally boring. Um, how old are you?"

"Did your friends ask you that?"

"No, I was just wondering, since you're not in school"

"I don't go to high school. I went to university and graduated."

Klaus could see Caroline doing the math in her head. He chuckled to himself.

"Where did you go?" Caroline asked

"Leeds. It's in England"

"Oh"

"Come, it's almost tea time"

* * *

Klaus was making tea in Caroline's house while she watched as she sat the the island. He set the tea cup infront of her.

"You don't have any biscuits?" he asked

"Biscuits? That's usually a dinner thing if you're having dinner with the colonel"

Klaus looked at her confused. He had no idea who this colonel was and why biscuits were only for dinner.

"Do you have any nibbles?"

"Nibbles? You mean snacks? There should be some cookies in the cupboard behind you"

Klaus took out the box of cookies and laughed. He set the box on the island.

"These are biscuits" Klaus said

"No they're cookies, it says so on the box" Caroline pointed at the writing on the box.

"You Americans"

Caroline took a cookie out of the box and took a bite. Klaus reached into his pocket and took out a small box with a large white ribbon on it. He placed it on the counter and pushed it towards her. Caroline looked down at the box with half the cookie still in her mouth.

"I got you something. I hope you like it" Klaus said

Caroline covered her mouth and tried to chew and swallow the cookie quickly. She looked up at him and then back at the box. She reached for the box and picked it up.

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"Open it"

Caroline pulled the ribbon and it fell onto the counter. She opened the box and inside was a victorian heart necklace. She picked up the silver necklace out of the box and held it up to look at it. Klaus had placed vervain inside the heart to protect her from other vampires. He also knew he couldn't compel her either.

"It's beautiful." Caroline said

"I hope you wear it"

"I'll wear it every day"

Klaus moved around the counter as Caroline undid the clasp and pulled it around her neck. Klaus pulled the necklace slightly as it closed the clasp and let the necklace rest on her neck. His fingers brushed along her neck. She turned and looked up at him.

"Thank you" Caroline said as she stood up

Caroline hugged him.

"I love it" Caroline said

"I'm glad" Klaus dipped his head down and kissed the top of her head.

Caroline looked up and she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He felt her lips leave his cheek, her cheek brush past his lips and he kissed her before she could pull away. His pressed his lips harder against hers. There was a sense of urgency in his kiss, almost desperate. His kiss with the other Caroline left him dying for more. This Caroline was all too willing.  
Caroline pushed him away slightly, gasping for air. Klaus was waiting for her to say something. He waited for her to reject him just like the other Caroline did. Instead she grabbed his face and kissed him.

* * *

Klaus walked back into his mansion, walking past the dust and debris. He found Caroline sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

"You two are both driving me crazy!"

Caroline looked up at Klaus who stormed in.

"You, the human you is incredible clingy and needy, and needs constant reassurance. It gets exhausting after a while! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm a teenage girl. A human teenage girl. What did you expect? I'm insecure, neurotic and let's not forget Damon screwed with my head, so yeah I'm kinda damaged right now!"

"Damon won't be bothering you. I made sure of that"

"What did you do?"

"I compelled him, it's been taken care of"

"At least you didn't stake him"

"The human you is making me crazy"

"I'll mellow out, just give me some time. What's got you so wound up?"

"YOU! The human you! She's so eager and I just to rip her clothes off and bury my fangs in her. You are incredibly irresistible as a human"

"You didn't bite her did you?"

"No! But it's getting harder and harder not to"

"Awe, hybrid blue balls. It's the same every century"

Klaus glared at her.

"This is utterly confusing. The human you, and the vampire you. You're completely screwing with my head! I don't think I can do this!"

"Human me wants to nail you. I don't. What's so hard about that?"

"Tell me Caroline, what happens in the future, to us, to me?"

"I can't" Caroline looks away

"Then why am I here? Why am spending all this time with your human self?"

"To protect her, to help her, to give us more time!"

"What happens to us? Please Caroline!"

"I spent the first half of a century so mad at you for what you had done in Tyler's body, then spent the other half being chased by you. It was a century I wasted. I didn't know it would end so fast. You said time changes when you're a vampire. I thought we'd have endless days and nights. I thought we'd last"

"What happened?" Klaus vamp speeds over to her, grabbing onto her arms.

"I've already changed time. You're still alive, you won't be in Tyler's body, you won't lie to me and you'll leave Mystic Falls with me. We'll travel the world and be happy" Caroline says as her eyes get watery

"I will go with you right now, if you let me"

"You can't leave her. You have to stay with her, help her, protect her."

"What about you?"

"Our time is over."

"No, I refuse to believe that. You saved me"

"The same way you saved me"

"Tell me what I did, tell me what happens so I won't leave you, I can change things" Klaus begged

"I can't. We spent 4 centuries together Nik. I was so in love with you. And you broke my heart at the end of it. You should have just staked me" Caroline looked down as she felt the tears fall

"Please Caroline, just tell me. I can change things if you just tell me" Klaus wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"How could you do that to me? How could you just leave me like that!" she punched him across the face, Klaus didn't even flinch, he was still older than her.

"You just left me, how could you? You said you loved me." Caroline sobbed out, as she hit him in the chest over and over again.

Klaus pulled her closer and let her cry on his shoulder. He held her as the sobs racked her body as she mumbled incoherently. He didn't know what happened or happens in the future. But he swore that he wouldn't leave her. Whatever would happen, he would not leave her. He apparently spent 4 centuries with her, he even told her he loved her. It could have been minutes or hours that passed before Caroline calmed down. She lay her head against his chest. Klaus lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs into his bedroom. He placed her on his bed. He was still hovering over her, watching her. His fingers brushing gently against her face.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"You're not him"

"But I will be"

Caroline grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down. She quickly threw him onto the bed and got on top of him, straddling him. She tore open his shirt, her hands reaching up his chest. She placed her hand over his heart. He was still so warm. She felt his heart beating. Klaus's hand covered hers on his chest. He sat up and held her close. She looked into his eyes. They were the same, but she knew this wasn't her Nik. She knew he wasn't hers.

"Screw it" Caroline said as she kissed him

Klaus fell back onto the bed with Caroline on top of him, kissing him. The sound of clothing being torn and thrown onto the floor filled the room.

* * *

Caroline lay with her head on Klaus's chest. The sheets tangled around them she listened to his heart beating. It always had this calming effect on her. Klaus twirled her hair in his hands as he stared up at the ceiling.

"How could I have ever let you go. Was I under a spell?" Klaus asked

"You didn't let me go" Caroline answered

"Were you fed up with me and left? Did I not chase after you?"

"No, I didn't leave you"

"Then what happened?"

"You died"

Klaus's body stiffened at her response. Caroline slowly lifted her head up and sat up in bed. She rested her head on her knees.

"I watched it happen in front of me. And I couldn't stop it"

Klaus sat up and reached out to her.

"How?"

"You said love was a vampire's greatest weakness. They used it against you. They wanted to kill me, but they got you instead"

"Caroline..." Klaus turns her to face him

"You died because of me. And I hated you for leaving me. It wasn't suppose to be you, it was suppose to be me."

"No, I'd die a thousand times to keep you safe"

"No, don't say that. Don't."

"But you went back in time, you've changed things. We can prevent it."

"We can try, but you have many enemies. At least now, I meet you earlier, and you save me from Damon"

"Where did you get the time gem from? I thought it was a myth"

"I killed a lot of people, vampires, werewolves, witches, druids to get it. I don't even remember their faces anymore. And once I got it, it took a lot of witches to get it to work. But they weren't powerful enough to power it. To power it, it's tied to a life, my life"

"But you're a vampire"

"I know, each time I use it, it kills me slowly"

"You've already used it twice"

"Yes, and I'm fine."

"How can you say that? How can you be with ok with something that's slowly draining the life out of you?"

"I don't care! None of it matters!"

"Caroline-"

"No, I did not just rip through time just to argue with you! I came here to save you, to save myself. So we could be happy"

"But it's killing you"

"Screwing up time apparently comes with a huge price. They warned me when I did it. And I still don't care. I'd rather die than live in a future without you"

"Sweetheart, maybe I'm suppose to die"

"No! No you're not! You're the big bad, nothing can hurt you, nothing"

Klaus pulled her closer into his chest and held her there. He was amazed that she had done all this for him. That she loved him that much. He gently stroked her hair.

"Tell me love, how do I finally win your heart in the future?"

Caroline smiled at the memory. Klaus could feel her smile on his skin and looked down.

"You'll just have to wait and find out. But don't worry I make you work for it"

* * *

Klaus sat on Caroline's bed and watched her look at herself in the green gown. She was fidgeting with the dress. Klaus had sketched her in his sketchpad. He put the pad down and got up off the bed. He stood behind her and placed his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful. You're going to be Miss Mystic Falls tomorrow"

"I doubt it"

"You need to be more confident love"

"Easier said than done"

"Have faith in yourself, you'll be fine"

"Have I thanked you for being my escort tomorrow?"

"Not officially yet"

Caroline turns around and kisses Klaus. She pulls at his shirt and moves back towards the bed. Klaus abruptly stops her.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing. Your mother will be back soon, and you need your beauty sleep"

"Why are you so responsible?"

Klaus smiled and kissed her and picked up a bottle of water off her table.

"Don't forget to stay hydrated too" Klaus says as he hands her the bottle, "keeps the skin soft and supple" Klaus says as his fingers run along her shoulder, that and it's spiked with vervain.

* * *

Klaus stood at the bottom of the stairs as Caroline walked down. She smiled at him and he reached out his hand to hers. She took it and they walked outside. She danced with him and forget everything and everyone around her. She almost forgot she was standing on the stage when they announced that she had won. Elena was hugging her congratulating her when she realized what had happened.

Caroline had won Miss Mystic Falls. She had the sash around her showing off her new title. She jumped into Klaus's arms.

"I won Nik!"

"Told you"

Klaus looked over and saw Damon talking to Elena. Damon saw Klaus and grabbed onto her arm, dragging her away.

"Hey, Damon!" Elena yelled

"I don't like blondie's new boyfriend, you should be careful around him"

"Why? Just because you don't like him? Cause he actually treats her nicely?"

"He's a vampire Elena. A much older, stronger vampire"

"Do you think he's compelling her?"

"Maybe, he's very possessive of her that's for sure"

Elena looked over at Caroline and Klaus.

"Elena! Come take our picture!" Caroline yelled

Elena smiled.

"Sure, be there in a sec!" Elena yelled

"I just said be careful around him" Damon hissed

"I will" Elena walked towards them

Caroline handed Elena the camera and stood next to Klaus. She leaned into him and wrapped her arm around him. He smiled and put his arms around her. Elena saw that Caroline looked genuinely happy. Elena took a few pictures while they weren't looking. And then a few more when they were ready.

"Thanks Elena" Caroline said reached for the camera

"Anytime" Elena handed the camera back to her, "That's a really nice necklace. It looks vintage"

"Thanks. Nik gave it to me"

"Elena we have to go" Damon said as he appeared from behind her and grabbed onto her arm

Klaus looked at Damon who just stared back.

"I have to go, it seems" Elena said as she went with Damon

* * *

Klaus walked Caroline to her door. Caroline smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"My mom's working late again, you want to come in?" Caroline asked as she kissed him

"Mmmm, as tempting as that is love, don't you have a big day ahead?"

"You know, you don't have to be all proper and gentlemanly with me"

"You know there's nothing more that I would like to do than to ravage you properly, but you've been going on now about the parade and the floats"

Caroline kissed him to stop him from talking.

"I've always wondered if the accent stays during sex" Caroline said between kisses

"Who's? Yours or mine?"

"Let's find out" Caroline pulled him towards the door

"Not tonight sweetheart"

Caroline stopped and looked at him.

"Why not? Do you not want to?"

"It's not that. I do, believe me I do. It's just I don't want our first time to be rushed because you're mom's working late and I have to run out before she gets back. It should be savored"

Caroline was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Most of the time guys were rushing to get into her pants, and then rushing to get through it and then running out the door. And here Klaus was, waiting patiently for the right time. She flung her arms around him and hugged him. His arms held her closer.

"Why are you so good to me?" Caroline asked

"Because you deserve it"

* * *

Klaus walked back into his mansion. Renovations were being done and there were supplies and tools all around. He heard music and followed it. He found Caroline dancing along with a bottle of wine in her hands. He watched her dance around, until she twirled around and saw him. She stopped. Klaus smiled and clapped.

"Lovely dance, continue" Klaus said

"How was your date?" Caroline said taking a swig from the bottle

"Fine. Your human self is quite aggressive in taking me to her bed"

"How is that a bad thing?"

"I feel like I'm cheating on you with her"

"You're not, she's me, just human."

"It's taking all my self control not to bite her"

"Self control? You? Pfft"

Klaus vamp sped to her and grabbed her pushed up against the wall. His lips were on her neck and his hands were tearing her clothes off.

"Nik!"

"Yes love?"

"The wine?"

Klaus stopped attacking her neck and looked over at the wine spilling onto the floor.

"Maid will clean it up"

"We don't have a maid"

"Fine, I'll clean it up later"

"You know you have some serious madonna/whore issues going on here. You could just have sex with the human version of me so you wouldn't be so wound up"

"I can't, I just want to bite her and taste her. And then I'd be no better than Damon"

"You're not like him. But you have to sleep with her eventually"

"I really do feel like I'm cheating on you"

"You're not"

* * *

Klaus found Caroline after the parade. She was still in her costume and complaining how Elena's costume looked better than hers. Klaus pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"No one's looking at how silly these costumes look sweetheart. They're looking at you"

"No they're not"

"Alright, they're not, they're looking at how ridiculous you look in that shade of mustard"

"Mustard?"

"Maybe I should have worn red and we'd be quite the pair"

"You're such a dork!"

Caroline's phone started to ring and she started patting around on her skirt to find the pocket.

"I know its in here somewhere"

Klaus stepped closer to her, his cheek brushing up against hers. He reached into the pocket and pulled the phone out. He handed it to her and smiled.

"Thanks," Caroline said as she took it from him, "Hey"

Caroline's expression changed quickly.

"Is he ok? Ok, I'll come by to see him. Thanks"

"Something wrong?" Klaus asked

"Matt and Tyler were in an accident. They're at the hospital now. I'm going to check on them"

"Of course, I'll drive you"

* * *

Caroline ran down the hallway and found Matt with his arm in a sling. His injury wasn't that bad and he was able to leave. Caroline was relieved. Klaus watched from the hallway when he felt something familiar. He turned around and saw Elena, except it wasn't Elena.

"Hello Katerina" Klaus said

"Klaus? You're here?"

Klaus used his vamp speed and grabbed her neck and pulled them both into an empty room.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked

"I could ask the same of you" Katherine choked out

"I don't like repeating myself" Klaus looked her in the eye and began his compulsion, "Why are you here?"

"To get the moonstone, to get even with the Salvatores"

"Why?"

"To give you the moonstone so you can break the curse. I was going to trade it for you not hunting me. And I have a bone to pick with Damon"

"You leave town, you will not come back until I tell you to. You will not harm Caroline do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, where is the moonstone?"

"I'm not sure, I think the Salvatores have it"

"Leave now"

Klaus released her and Katherine vamp sped out of the hospital as quickly as she could. He knew Katherine was here to stir up trouble and he didn't need her near Caroline. He found Caroline walking around the hallway looking for him.

"Is your friend alright?" Klaus asked

Caroline turned around and smiled.

"Yes, they're releasing him tonight. It was weird, I was going to go with them tonight too. Good thing I waited for you"

"Looks like it. I'll take you home"

Caroline held onto his hand as they walked down the hallway.

"I can't wait to get out of this thing. it's so uncomfortable and itchy" Caroline complained as they got into the elevator

Klaus reached over and expertly undid the corset quickly, allowing her to breathe.

"Where did you learn to do that? Do they still wear corsets in England?"

"It's a random skill I picked up"

"And what other skills have you picked up?"

Klaus pushed her against the wall of the elevator, his lips claiming hers. His hands reached down and pulled at the fabric of her skirt. And yet somehow he was able to find her leg through all the fabric. His hand grabbed onto her thigh. She felt so warm. Her arms reached around his neck as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to kiss her.  
Klaus heard the elevator reach the ground floor. He set her down quickly and readjusted her corset quickly before the elevator door opened. Caroline looked back and wondered how Klaus did it so fast.

"Smells in here, like desperation and old socks" Damon said as he blocked the doorway

"Get out of the way" Klaus said

"Why don't you?" Damon replied

Klaus compelled Damon.

"You should get out of the way. And feel free to punch yourself in the face again"

Damon moved out of the way. Klaus held onto Caroline's hand and led her out. Damon's hand balled into a fist and hit himself in the face again.

"Ow! Why does this keep happening to me?" Damon said

* * *

Klaus walked back into his mansion still under renovations. She wasn't inside the house. He heard something outside the house. Suddenly he heard a loud splash outside. He vamp sped outside and found Caroline in the pool swimming around. He saw that the pool had been fixed and filled with water. He saw the garden hose leading into the pool. He could see in the faint moonlight that Caroline was wearing a red bikini, which resembled 2 napkins sewed onto a string. It was incredible small yet somehow managed to stay on her.

"Caroline, is this what you do all day when I'm gone? And how did you get them to fix the pool? They were suppose to work on the library"

"Seriously? I compelled them to fix the pool instead. Besides the library is boring, no one ever goes in there"

"No one uses the pool now!"

"Vampires don't feel cold, or hot remember?"

"Besides the point love"

"Don't you want to join me?"

"Where did you get that swimsuit from?"

"I bought it with your credit card, don't you like it? I thought wolves liked red."

"Get out of the pool, we need to talk"

"Ugh, serious Klaus" Caroline swam closer to the end where Klaus stood

"I saw Katerina, Katherine in the hospital tonight"

Caroline suddenly felt a chill go through her body. Katherine was here. She looked up at Klaus.

"What did she want?"

"I'm not sure, I compelled her to leave before she could do anything"

Klaus bent down to help her out of the pool. She reached up for his hand and then with her other hand she grabbed onto him and pulled him into the pool. Klaus splashed into the pool. He looked around to see where Caroline was. He swam looking for her for a second before her lips were on his. Breathing was not a requirement for vampires, so neither of them surfaced for air. Klaus kissed her, holding onto her body, feeling them both sink to the bottom of the pool. Klaus pushed them both up to the surface of the water. They continued kissing.

"Caroline" Klaus said between kisses

"No talking"

"We have to talk"

Caroline sighed.

"Fine let's talk"

"Can we get out of the pool?"

"I really don't like serious Klaus. I like Nik better"

"I'm the same"

"No, you're Klaus when you're making your hybrid army and being cruel. You're Nik when you're with me, drawing me romantic drawings, taking me all over the world, trying to teach me how to play the piano"

Caroline kissed him quickly on the lips and then got out of the pool. Klaus followed her back into the house.

"Can't you use a towel? You're dripping all over" Klaus barked

"I don't like home renovations Klaus either"

"Don't expect any romantic drawings tonight then love"

"I'm going to bed, Nik can join me, but Klaus can go elsewhere." Caroline said as she went up the stairs. Klaus looked down at himself drenched in water. He vamp sped up the stairs into the room. He kicked the door closed before Caroline had time to turn around. Half his clothes were gone and he was already kissing her.

"Hmm, I like this Nik" Caroline purred

* * *

Caroline was walking through the woods. She was looking for vervain so her human version could drink it, or rather Klaus could keep giving it to her. Caroline pulled on a pair of leather gloves when she found the purple plant. She picked the flowers and placed them into her bag. She heard something in the woods and looked around.  
She got up and vamp sped out of the woods.

* * *

Klaus waited for Caroline at school while leaning on his car. He saw her walking with Tyler. He saw her hug Tyler before running towards him with a smile.

"Hey" Caroline said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Sweetheart" Klaus said before kissing her on the lips, making sure Tyler was watching

Tyler watched for a second and then walked off.

* * *

Klaus walked into his mansion and found Caroline soaking wolfsbane in water.

"What are you doing?"

"I was out in the woods out back looking for vervain when I heard something. I didn't see them, but I know it was them"

"Are you sure?"

"yes I'm sure, the smell of wet dog is very distinct"

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here for Tyler. You need to make sure my human version doesn't do anything stupid. Cause she will"

"Well she's already being friendly with Tyler"

"Why is the human version of me so stupid? She's too damn nice for her own good!"

"What happens?"

* * *

Tyler walked into his family's old cellar with a bag of chains. Human Caroline followed him. Tyler lit a few torches and dumped the chains onto the ground. He realized he wasn't alone and quickly turned around.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Tyler yelled

"I said I'd help you and be there for you. We're friends aren't we?"

"Caroline you need to leave, it's not safe for you here"

"What are you doing?"

"Caroline please, leave"

"Tyler-"

"Caroline, you have to go, I can't control myself, you have to leave"

Tyler started attaching the chains to the ground and the walls.

"Tyler, what's going on? You can talk to me"

"Caroline GO!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm trying to be your friend!"

"As my friend I need you to leave. NOW!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Look, I will explain everything to you tomorrow, I just can't right now"

"That's what everyone says! I'm not that blonde! I'm not stupid! Elena won't tell me what's going on with her threesome with the Salvatore brothers, Bonnie's all weird and psychic, Matt's all moody and weird-"

"Caroline! You have to go!"

Caroline looked at what Tyler had done to himself. He was chained up in the middle of the cellar. She also noticed he took his shirt off.

"What kinky stuff are you into Tyler?"

"You have to go, I can't explain it right now, but you're not safe around me. You have to go home. It's a full moon tonight"

"So? What are you a werewolf?"

Caroline looked at Tyler who looked completely serious.

"You're kidding right? Those aren't real, next thing you'll say is vampires are real too"

"They are, and you need to go home, now"

"Seriously?"

"You have to go"

"You're serious aren't you? Who made you believe that?"

Tyler fell over in pain. He could feel the transformation coming. He heard his bones breaking. Caroline ran over to him and tried to help him.

"Tyler!"

Tyler's eyes turned black with a golden ring around his iris. He snarled at her and Caroline fell back.

"Tyler, please"

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were walking through the woods. They heard a howl. They both looked around.

"We have to hurry" Caroline said

They both of them vamp sped to the old cellar. They heard the werewolves around them.

"You have go get her now" Caroline said looking around

"I'm not leaving you out here with them"

"She'll freak if she sees me, it has to be you!"

Klaus wanted to argue with her, but then he heard the human Caroline scream. He vamp sped inside and saw Tyler chained up transforming while Caroline was cornered. Tyler snarled and continued to transform. Klaus vamp sped to her, picked her up and placed her into a cell. He slammed the cell door shut.

"Stay in there!" Klaus yelled

Tyler broke free of his chains and jumped onto Klaus's back and bit into his neck. Klaus yelled out and threw Tyler off him and across the room. He grabbed one of the broken chains and wrapped it around the cell door and tying it keeping Caroline safe inside.

"Nik, you're bleeding" Caroline said

Klaus touched his neck and saw blood.

"I suppose I am" Klaus turned around and saw Tyler transform into a werewolf.

Caroline gasped and backed up against the wall. She couldn't believe what happened.

"It's a dog fight now is it?" Klaus said as he took off his jacket and shirt.

Tyler wasn't in control and Klaus could tell by the young wolf that he couldn't control his emotions or rage yet. He knew he had to protect Caroline, both of them.

"There's only one alpha here, you should do well to remember it"

Caroline watched as Klaus turned into a werewolf. She couldn't believe what was happening. Tyler was a werewolf. Nik was a werewolf. She watched them both fight. Klaus gaining the upper hand, knocking Tyler down.

Vampire Caroline was still outside looking around trying to find where the werewolves were. In a flash she was surrounded.

"How cute, puppies"

The werewolves snarled at her and attacked. She pulled out the wolfsbane grenade she had made earlier and released it. It exploded and in an instant the werewolves were whimpering on the ground. Her skin was slowly healing itself as she waved the smoke away.

"Puppy don't want to play? Awe"

Caroline was knocked to the ground in an instant. She looked up and saw it was a werewolf on top of her. She pushed him off her and stood up.

"Ew, dog drool" Caroline said as she wiped her face

Suddenly Caroline felt fangs pierce into neck and she fell forward. A werewolf from behind her jumped onto her back and continued tearing at her neck. Another one jumped on her and started tearing at her flesh.

"Get off me!" Caroline shoved the werewolf off her and punched the other one, she stood up slowly and saw her wounds were healing very slowly.

Klaus had knocked Tyler into the wall and the young werewolf finally passed out. Klaus turned around and saw Caroline watching. He, still in his werewolf form, walked over to her. She moved closer to the door and reached out to touch him.

"Nik?" Caroline said as she touched his fur

Her fingers glided along his soft fur. She saw that his fur was the same color as his hair. A light brown color with specs of white on the underside. His paws were white but his eyes were gold.

Klaus whined at her touched. His ears perked up when he heard the other Caroline above. He was gone in a flash. He ran up the stairs and saw vampire Caroline lying on the crowd covered in blood. He saw all the dead werewolves around her. He changed back into his human form. He kneeled down and held her in his arms.

"You're on cleanup" Caroline said weakly

He saw the wound on her neck healing slowly. There were other bites on her body healing slowly. He bit into his wrist placed it over her mouth. She forgot how good he tasted. Klaus watched as her wounds healed and the color return to her skin.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, the blood isn't mine. It's theirs" Caroline motioning to the blood on her clothes

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Klaus kissed her

"Well, sorry, I was busy fighting off a pack of werewolves so you could go make sure my human self didn't get herself killed"

"She's still down there"

"I'll take care of Tyler, you bring her home, and help me with the clean up"

"Alright, I'll be back soon"

Klaus went back down into the cellar. He put his clothes on while Caroline watched.

"Get a good look sweetheart?" Klaus asked

Caroline blushed and looked away. Klaus broke the chain around the door and opened the door.

"Let's go" Klaus extended his hand out to her

"What about Tyler?"

"I'll come back for him, right now you need to go home"

Caroline put her hand into his. He picked her up and held her close.

"Hold on" Klaus commanded as he vamp sped out of there

Klaus using his vampire speed ran back to Caroline's house. He put her down by her doorstep. Caroline held her head a bit and felt dizzy.

"What was that? Is that a werewolf thing?" Caroline asked

"Go inside, lock your doors and windows, don't open them for anyone and do not come out till tomorrow."

"But-"

"No! Go inside now!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"This is A LOT for me to absorb right now. Tyler, you, what happened. I mean, how am I suppose to react to this?"

"Calm down, I will explain it to you tomorrow, please, just go inside"

"Ok, but this isn't over"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Thanks, for, for saving me"

Klaus kissed her forehead.

"Stay out of trouble Caroline"

"Ok"

Caroline opened the door to her house while Klaus watched her. She closed the door and saw her mom standing there.

"Mom!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was out"

"I can see that. who was that?"

"That was Nik"

"And he is?"

"He's a guy I've been seeing"

"He's too old for you"

"How do you even know how old he is? You were spying on me?"

"Do you even know what time it is? I had calls about weird animal attacks, I tried calling you and you didn't answer!"

"Nothing happened! I'm here aren't I? I was with Nik!"

"What do you know about him? What's his last name? Where does he live? Who is he Caroline?"

"He's British, he went to Leeds and graduated and he's doing this road trip across the country. He has a younger sister and a brother who he hasn't seen in forever. He likes to draw and he makes an amazing cup of tea."

"What's his last name?"

"Why so you can look him up?"

"Because you don't even know. You don't know anything about him. Don't be so trusting Caroline"

If I want advice about guys I'll ask dad!" Caroline stormed off towards her room

* * *

AN: FF being lame with their deletion of fics, so I had to tone it down. a lot. hope you were amused. 2 more chapts after this.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for reading. Thank you for putting this on your alerts/faves/etc. We are reaching the end soon. I've changed time around for them.

* * *

Tyler and Caroline bumped into each other at school. The moment became immediately awkward.**********  
**

"Hey, how are you?" Caroline asked

"I'm ok, are you ok?" Tyler asked

"Yeah"

"Look, I don't remember what happened last night. Did I, did I-"

"No, you didn't do anything. My boyfriend came and got me. You kinda passed out"

"Yeah, I woke up this morning naked in the cellar. I thought I did something to you"

"No, don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks"

Tyler tried to leave but so did Caroline at the same time and they bumped into each other before running off.

* * *

Klaus was in his mansion while renovations were being done. He was sketching Caroline in his book when Liz Forbes walked in. Klaus noticed her immediately when she walked in with the workers carrying out their tools. Klaus got up as she walked towards him.

"Hello. How can I help you Sheriff?"

"You can tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing with my teenage daughter"

"You're Caroline's mother, she wasn't kidding when she said you were sheriff"

"I did some digging on you Nik. Couldn't really find much on you"

"I live a quiet life"

"Really? Caroline said you were just passing through, on some road trip. My daughter is not a pit stop along the way"

"She's not. She is the destination"

Liz looked down at the sketchbook in his hands. He noticed it was a drawing of Caroline.

"How long do you intend on staying in town?"

"As long as Caroline wants me to"

"This your house?"

"No, I'm what do you call it, house sitting. The person who owns the house is on holiday abroad, I get to stay here and make sure they don't burn the house down."

"Convenient"

"Well I was staying at the motel 6 before. Not the greatest place"

"What are you doing with my daughter? She's young and impressionable. You are far too old to be seeing her"

"You make it sounds like I'm a 1000 years old. Caroline doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do."

"I'm watching you. One wrong move and you're done"

"Noted sheriff"

Liz have him a stern look and then walked out of his house.

* * *

Caroline was walking into the girl's bathroom when she heard Elena and Bonnie talking. The two stopped abruptly when Caroline walked in.

"Hey" Caroline smiled

Elena and Bonnie were solemnly quiet.

"Did I walk in on something?" Caroline asked

"No, it's just stupid, nevermind. I have to go meet Stefan" Elena said as she left

Caroline wondered what was bothering Elena, but pushed it out of her mind. Bonnie stood next to Caroline watching her apply her cherry lip balm. Caroline bumped her bag and the contents spilled into the sink. Caroline quickly started grabbing up her things in the sink. Bonnie tried to help her. She reached in when she saw a bunch of purple flowers and a green herb.

"What are you doing with this?" Bonnie asked as she held the 2 plants up

"I dunno, what are those?" Caroline asked

"You're carrying around vervain and wolfsbane. Why?"

"I don't even know how that got in here. What is that stuff?"

"Who put it in there?"

"No idea, this bag is just filled with random stuff"

Caroline shrugged and threw her things into her bag. She noticed a rolled up piece of paper with a ribbon. She pulled the ribbon off and unrolled it. She gasped at what she saw. It was a drawing of her from when she won Miss Mystic Falls. And in bottom right corner was written_ Your confidence shows - Nik_

Bonnie looked at the drawing and saw that Nik drew it for her. Caroline quickly grabbed everything else in the sink and threw it into her bag. She carefully held onto the drawing as she ran out of the bathroom. She ran down the hallway and pushed the doors open and ran out of the school. She looked around and saw Klaus driving up to the school. She ran towards his car. Klaus noticed Caroline running. He stopped the car and got out.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" he yelled out to her

Caroline didn't answer. She ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest. She held onto him tightly and felt his arms around her. He looked around to see if someone was chasing after her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't care"

"What?"

"I don't care that you're a werewolf. I don't care about any of that. I just want to be with you"

Klaus kissed the top of her head and his hand held the back of her head as he held her close.

"I'm just afraid I'm going to screw it up. And I don't want to screw it up. You're really nice to me. And I don't even know why"

"Because you deserve it. Because you're beautiful and strong and you deserve to be treated like a queen"

Caroline lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Take me home"

Klaus opened the door for her to get in. She kissed him on the lips quickly before she got in. Klaus closed the door and got into the car on his side.

"How come you never show me where you live?"

"There's not much to show. The house is mostly under renovations, there's not much to see. Besides I'm just there housesitting"

"I just wanted to see the rest of your drawings"

Klaus smiled. Human or not, Caroline always did have a soft spot for his art.

"Alright, one quick look and I'll take you back. Your mother the sheriff paid me a visit today. "

"Did she try to threaten you?"

"Not so many words."

"I hate it when she does that"

* * *

Caroline was in Klaus's mansion, back from another shopping trip with his credit card. She bought a few things, like pajamas, a big fluffy bathrobe, bunny slippers and some more skirts and shirts. She was filling the bathtub with water when she heard someone enter the house. She vamp sped to the top of the stairs and looked down to see who it was. It was her mother. Caroline vamp sped back into the room and turned off the water. She was hoping if she stayed quiet that her mom would leave.

Liz looked around and saw that the house was empty but the door was unlocked. She heard voices from the kitchen. She started to walk towards it. Caroline listened and heard Klaus return with her human self. She quickly sent Klaus a text warning him that her mother was there. She then using her vampire speed changed into her newly bought pajamas, robe and bunny slippers. She wrapped her hair into a towel, and grabbed Klaus's shaving cream. She vamp sped down the stairs and saw her mom.

"Who are you?" Caroline said in a broken British accent

Liz turned around and saw a woman with her face covered in what appeared to be a mask.

"I'm Sheriff Forbes"

"I wasn't aware Sheriffs could break into people's houses"

"I'm looking Nik, does he live here?"

"Yes he does, I'm his sister Rebekah"

"I need to talk to him"

"Well he's not here" Caroline said trying to wave her mother off

"I can wait"

"I rather you not"

Klaus was in the kitchen with human Caroline when he got the text.

"Your mother's here" Klaus whispered to her

Caroline looked around for a place to hide. Klaus looked around, and then heard Liz walking towards the kitchen. Caroline ducked down behind the island. Klaus looked down at her.

"What?" Caroline whispered

He looked up and he saw Liz walk in with the other Caroline behind her, with her hair in a towel and her face covered in his shaving cream. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Brother, this Sheriff wants to talk to you" vampire Caroline said a broken British accent

Klaus cringed on the inside at her attempt at an accent.

"I can see that sister" Klaus said playing along

"I'm off" Caroline walked off

"Your sister, is quite interesting" Liz said

"Yes, she is. She's here visiting for a few days"

"I looked up the permits for this house. They're all in your name. In fact, it shows that you own the house and the property. You're not just passing through are you?"

"What are you getting at?"

"This property didn't come cheap. Neither are the renovations you're doing. What are you some rich kid slumming it in the US?"

"My personal finances aren't really any of your business is it? If you must know, yes I do have a sizable income. I really don't have to work for a living. I also don't appreciate you digging into my personal life"

"Caroline is my daughter. That makes you my business"

"You have nothing to worry about from me"

"Why is that? You think you can just buy your way into her heart?"

"No, because I love her!"

Klaus realized he had yelled that last part out a little too loud. Caroline sitting on the floor looked up at him.

"I would have liked it if we could get along, but apparently you're dead set against it."

"Are you going to throw her away once you're done with her? Buy her something shiny and tell her you're done with her?"

"I am here as long as she wants me here"

There was suddenly a loud crash upstairs.

"NIK!" Caroline yelled out in her broken british accent

"Bloody hell! Rebekah! What did you do?" Klaus yelled out, "Looks like I'll need more renovations. Show yourself out"

Klaus walked around Liz and started to head up the stairs.

"Rebekah, what did you do sweetheart?"

Liz lingered in the kitchen a little longer and then headed out. Caroline waited a few minutes before she peaked out to see if the coast was clear.

* * *

Klaus found Caroline upstairs in one of the other rooms. She pushed a bookshelf over causing the loud noise. She had wiped the shaving cream off her face.

"Is she gone?" Caroline asked

"Which one?"

"My mom?"

"Yes, she left. your human self is cowering in the kitchen somewhere"

"Get rid of her, if she sees me she'll freak!"

"Just stay up here"

"Duh"

"You have the worst accent I've ever heard"

Caroline punched him in the arm. Klaus laughed and headed back downstairs. He found Caroline in the hallway. He held onto her hand and led her into his make shift studio.

"Am I going to meet your sister?" Caroline asked

"Not right now, she's in a bit of a mood right now" Klaus said

He led her into the room and she stopped and looked around. There were canvases, and sketches and paints all over. She walked over to the table and saw his sketches littered all over. SHe picked one up.

"They're all so beautiful" Caroline said

Klaus picked up his sketchbook and handed it to her. Caroline took it and opened it. She saw that it was mostly filled with sketches of her. She turned the pages and each one was of her. Some of them were of her swimming and sleeping.

"You're so talented"

"You inspire me"

Caroline placed his sketchbook back on the table and then leaned in to kiss him. She pulled him closer and suddenly she felt herself laying on the table. She felt Klaus on top of her kissing her. He trailed kisses down her neck, feeling the blood pumping through neck, his fangs wanted to come out and sink themselves into her. She was incredibly warm and so inviting. Klaus stopped and pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" Caroline asked as she sat up

"Nothing"

"Then why did you stop?"

"It shouldn't be like this"

"Like what?"

"Rushed on a table, rolling around on paints"

"But its you. Your art, your drawings. I want you" Caroline said as she got off the table and walked to him, "I want you Nik. I don't care that you're a werewolf"

Klaus cupped her face and kissed her. Caroline's hands reached up his chest and started to push his jacket off.

Vampire Caroline was upstairs soaking in the bath when she heard the table break downstairs. She rolled her eyes. She leaned back into the tub and tried to relax. Then she heard her human self calling out Nik. She laughed inwardly at herself.

* * *

Caroline looked up at the ceiling, gasping for air. She looked over at Klaus who was staring at the same ceiling, breathing hard.

"Wow, that was wow" Caroline said as she placed her hand over her heart, which was racing

Klaus turned onto his side and looked at her.

"That was incredible. You are incredible."

Caroline blushed and looked away. He reached over and turned her head back to him.

"Never doubt yourself. You are amazing Caroline."

Caroline turned and moved closer to him. She was lying on the floor on top of a broken table. She shivered to his touch. He pulled her closer.

"You're always so warm. Is that a werewolf thing?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Yes, let me get you a blanket"

Klaus got up and vamp sped to the closet to get a blanket for her. He returned and threw the blanket over her. She covered herself up and got up. She opened her arms to him, inviting him. He walked into her arms and her arms wrapped around him.

"So do you really howl at the moon?" Caroline asked

"No"

"Do you get fleas?"

"No, Caroline!"

"What?"

"Sweetheart, you can't tell anyone what I am. People would come after me. they would come after you"

Caroline nodded.

Klaus explained the strengths and weaknesses of a werewolf. She listened to him, trying not to freak out on him. He told her to keep wolfsbane around to keep them away.

"Caroline, I know what I just told you is a lot"

"Seriously?"

"But I have to tell you this. Werewolves are real. Vampires are real. Elena's boyfriend and brother are vampires."

"Stefan and Damon are vampires?"

"Yes, and you should be careful when you're around then. They can manipulate you"

"How?"

Klaus explained to her compulsion and how it works. He told her that her necklace had vervain in it, making it impossible for vampires to compel her. He also admitted that he was spiking her drinks with vervain so Damon wouldn't compel her.

"Wait, he did that to me? He made me forget?" Caroline asked

"Yes, he did things to you, cruel things that he will pay dearly for"

"How do you know?"

"You told me, you just don't remember it"

"That creep! I can't believe he did that to me!"

"Don't worry he'll never bother you again"

* * *

Vampire Caroline was planting vervain around her house along with wolfsbane. Liz pulled up and saw her gardening.

"What are you doing Caroline?" Liz asked

"Planting these flowers, they look pretty" Caroline said

Liz looked at the purple flowers. She knew they vervain. She wondered why Caroline was planting them around the house. Did her daughter know about vampires?

"Where did you get them from?" Liz asked

"Nik, he said they're called Devil's bane where he's from. They smell nice"

"Is he going to stopping by to pick you up for the dance tonight?"

Caroline froze for a second. She hadn't been paying attention to the days, as she was busy with Klaus and finding more wolfsbane that she forgot tonight was the decades dance. The dance where Klaus invades Alaric's body and causes major havoc with everyone, and Bonnie almost dies.

"Yeah, I just gotta find my pill box hat"

"Well I want to talk to him before you two leave"

"Sure thing mom"

Liz walked into the house and found that Caroline hadn't started the load she left by the washing machine. She turned and opened the door.

"You didn't start the load this morning! Get in here and start it!" Liz yelled

"That counts as an invitation" Caroline whispered to herself as she got up and headed towards the house

* * *

Human Caroline was walking back into the house. She had to get ready for the decades dance. She walked in and headed to her room. She heard her mom yelling something at her and headed for the shower. Vampire Caroline came out of the closet and looked around. She sat down on her bed looking at her old room. She sighed. She missed being a teenager, school dances, and her mom. She missed her human life. She saw pictures on her dresser, pictures of her, Bonnie and Elena. She smiled as she picked up the frame. She looked over and saw pictures of her and Nik, human Caroline loved to take pictures. She heard the water stop and she quickly climbed out the window.

Klaus was in his room getting dressed for the decades dance. Caroline wanted to go as Jackie O and JFK. Klaus picked up his tie and placed it around his neck.

"Let me" Caroline said from behind him

He turned around and saw Caroline dressed in a white Marilyn Monroe halter dress. She even managed to get her hair curled like Marilyn. His mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of her in that dress.

"Tell me that comes with grate that blows up your skirt" Klaus said

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked up to him and started tying his tie. Her fingers fidgeted with the fabric and adjusted his tie. Klaus watched her and then leaned closer to her to kiss her. His arms circled her and held her close. Caroline pulled away and looked at the red lipstick on his mouth. She reached up and wiped his mouth.

"You can't show up with my red lipstick on your mouth. This is all too much deja vu"

"You're the same person"

"She doesn't know that yet"

Klaus grabbed her and pushed her into the wall. He pushed his body up against hers. His hands reached down to her thighs and lifted her up.

"Nik!" Caroline said

Klaus ignored her and started kissing her neck.

"Nik!"

"Let me just have a taste"

"No! this dress is white!"

Klaus ignored her and sank his fangs into her neck.

"Nik!"

Caroline felt his tongue licking the wound on her neck. She leaned forward and bit him on his neck. She heard the clink of his belt hit the floor.

"Nik, I have to talk to you!"

"Talk later"

"This is serious! Nik, you're coming"

Klaus stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not yet sweetheart"

"No, I mean the other you. The you from this time, you know, you take over Alaric's body and cause major havoc at the dance?"

"You're a real mood killer you know"

* * *

Klaus knocked on Caroline's door, he checked himself in the reflection of the glass to make sure he got all the lipstick off his neck. The door opened and it was Liz.

"Hello Sheriff" Klaus said

"Hello Nik. Is there a reason why you're giving my daughter vervain to plant around the house?"

"They looked pretty to her"

"Are you waiting for me to invite you in?"

"Not to be rude, but that is generally what people do"

"Do you need an invitation to enter the house? Are you a vampire?"

"If I were a vampire, I wouldn't be giving your daughter vervain to protect herself from them would I?"

Klaus walked into the house and Liz closed the door.

"What are you? You're not human" Liz said

"I am just a bloke who's in love with your daughter. And I will do anything to keep her safe"

"You know about vampires, are they here?"

"So you can alert your council?"

Liz was caught off guard by his comment. He knew about the council. Caroline appeared wearing her pink suit and pill box.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here" Caroline said

"Just having a chat with your mother" Klaus said

"Well we're off, don't worry Mom" Caroline said as she held onto Klaus's hand

"Wait, what's this?" Liz asked holding up a green plant

Klaus and Caroline looked over.

"I saw you planting it today" Liz said

"It's wolfsbane" Klaus answered

Liz looked down at the herb and then back at him. Caroline realized her mother was starting to figure it out and she quickly pushed Klaus out the door.

* * *

Vampire Caroline walked into the school looking around. She heard the music from the dance and smiled. She saw her friends there talking about their plan. Somehow their plans never work out. She went back into the hallways and walked around.

Klaus showed up with Caroline to the dance. They walked in and Caroline pulled him onto the dance floor. He twirled her around and held her close.

"I didn't tell my mom anything, but she's the sheriff, she's got this thing about her where she'll find stuff out"

"I know, just protect yourself"

"I know"

"Mind if I cut in?" Stefan said appearing before them

Caroline looked over at Stefan and was confused. Klaus didn't say anything and waited for Caroline's reaction.

"Um, ok" Caroline said

Klaus didn't say anything and let go of her hand. He took a few steps back and walked out of the dance into the hallway. He saw the white dress standing by the lockers. Caroline was looking inside her locker.

"What do you know about Nik?" Stefan asked

"Are you and my mom on the same team now?" Caroline asked

"No I'm just wondering, he kinda doesn't look like a local"

"He's not, he's on some road trip"

"But he's been here a while"

"So?"

"Elena just wants to make sure you're ok. She misses you"

"Right"

"Look, something's going to happen tonight. You should leave with your date"

"What kind of stuff? Are you guys in some kind of trouble?"

"No, just, go home, be safe" Stefan said as he tried to compel her

"I just got here"

Stefan was confused as he couldn't compel her.

"You should really go home Caroline"

"Stop telling me what to do! I hate that everyone's telling me what to do! You all need to stop it!" Caroline said as she stormed off to find Klaus

Stefan turned and watched her leave.

"So I take it, it didn't work?" Damon said

"No, she's on vervain"

"Now why would a much older vampire put her on vervain? Where's the fun in that?"

"He's protecting her"

"From what?"

"From us"

* * *

Caroline was walking down the hallway looking for Klaus. She saw that her locker was open and went to see what happened. She looked in and saw that everything was in there and closed it.

"Caroline" Elena said

"Elena?"

"I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About your boyfriend"

"What about him?"

"He's dangerous Caroline. You have to be careful"

"What is with everyone today?"

"You don't understand, there are outside forces, forces we don't understand"

"I get it ok? Your boyfriend's a vampire, so is his brother. They don't like Nik"

"How did you-"

"Nik told me, he told me a lot of things. He doesn't try to hide or lie to me like some people do"

* * *

Klaus was in the boy's bathroom with Caroline pressed up against a stall. He kissed her neck as his hands started pulling the fabric of her dress up.

"Well this isn't kinky at all" Damon said from above

Caroline and Klaus looked up at Damon who pulled himself up onto the door, watching them.

"Get out!" Caroline yelled

"Technically it's the little boy's room, you should get out" Damon replied

Klaus fixed Caroline's dress and made sure she was covered. He pushed the stall door open sending it and Damon flying against the wall.

"I do like this dress better than the pink one Caroline. Kinda ironic, you and him sneaking around" Damon said as he dusted the debris off him

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Klaus said

"I get that a lot" Damon said standing up

"Get out of here sweetheart"

Caroline vamp sped out of the bathroom and down the hallway, passing by herself and Elena and Stefan. Stefan looked back to see who it was, but couldn't tell. It was a much older, stronger vampire.

* * *

Alaric found Elena and Caroline in the hallway.

"Come on, I have to show you something" Alaric said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"Where's Bonnie?" Alaric asked

"She's still in the dance" Elena answered

"We have to get her" Alaric said

Stefan vamp sped into the bathroom and found Damon lying on the floor lifeless. He looked around and saw that a fight occurred. Stefan bent down and started smacking Damon in the face.

"Cmon, wake up, now is not the time to take a nap"

Alaric led the girls down the hallway, which they followed blindly. Klaus saw that Alaric was possessed by his spirit and tried to think of a way to get Caroline out of there. Bonnie started her magic attack on Alaric. The three girls ran down the hallway, Bonnie shutting the doors behind her with her magic.

Suddenly Alaric appeared in front of them.

"I do enjoy a good chase, keeps the blood warm" Alaric said

"Elena, Caroline, run!" Bonnie said as she used her magic against him

Alaric laughed and vamp sped over to Caroline and grabbed her. She screamed as his put her in choke hold.

"I could end this one's life so easily. But I'm not here for that. I'm here for you Bonnie."

Klaus vamp sped down the hallway, appearing as a blur, knocking Alaric aside, grabbing Caroline and running off with her. Elena and Bonnie didn't know what happened, but they ran.

Klaus carried Caroline back to her house and stopped on her porch.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Caroline said as she jumped out of his arms

Klaus placed his hand on her back trying to soothe her.

"I hate it when you do that!" Caroline yelled

"Sorry love"

"What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?"

"Can we go inside and discuss this?"

* * *

Damon was getting slapped by Elena while Stefan watched. Elena was screaming and yelling and being hysterical. Damon finally told them both that Bonnie was in fact alive and they did this to make Klaus believe that she was dead. He wondered why he was putting up with all this and then walked off to get a drink. Caroline overheard them and vamp sped away. She was was running through the woods and then stopped when she reached the town. She walked because she didn't want anyone see a blur running through town. She felt someone staring at her and turned around. It was Alaric. But she knew it was Klaus in there. Alaric watched her walk off. There was something familiar about her, aside from the fact that she was Elena's friend that he tried to kill in the school. There was something different about her now.

* * *

Caroline took off her pillbox hat and tossed it onto her nightstand. Klaus sat on her bed watching her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Caroline asked

"You know vampires are real, you know werewolves are real, you know witches are real too."

"Yeah apparently Bonnie's a witch. and Ric is trying to kill me"

"It's not Ric, he's being possessed. Someone is coming, someone you should be afraid of, he's very dangerous"

"But you'll be here to protect me right?"

"I'll do what I can, but I can't be with you every moment of every day"

"I know, but you wouldn't just leave me right?"

"Course not sweetheart. But you have to understand that your friend Elena and company are involved in some very dangerous things. You should be careful and stay out of them. You're only human"

"What does that mean? Yeah I'm human, so what? Just cause you're a werewolf you think you have a better chance of survival than me?"

"You're human, you're fragile, your life is delicate. Vampires can easily kill you if they wanted to. Be smart about this love"

Before Caroline could answer, Klaus's phone rang. He heard the familiar ringtone and knew who it was. He answered it. Sweetheart appeared on the screen.

"Hello sweetheart" Nik answered

"We have a serious problem."

"You don't say?"

"Cut the crap Nik. We have to leave. You're in Alaric's body, and I think he's following me."

"You always did have that effect on men"

"You have to compel her to forget you otherwise she's going to run straight towards you, the evil I want to break the curse you"

Klaus looked over at Caroline. He didn't want to leave her, especially after he told her he wouldn't abandon her.

"I need a few days"

"Fine, stop feeding her vervain then"

* * *

Caroline vamp sped back to Klaus's house when she realized she was being followed. She stopped and headed towards the woods instead. She looked around and saw Alaric standing there.

"Stop being creepy!" Caroline yelled

Alaric walked towards her slowly.

"You were human in the school. Your heart was fluttering when I was about to kill you. And here you are a vampire"

"We just look a like, she's a distant relative"

"Ah, so she's relative. You're just checking up on her?" Alaric said as his hand brushed up her arm

"This is too afterschool special." Caroline said backing away

"Why are you here?"

"I came to check up on some people, I didn't think you'd be making an appearance"

"So you've heard of me? Fantastic"

A blur appeared before her, knocking Alaric to the other side of the woods. Klaus stood before her. He grabbed Caroline and vamp sped back to the mansion.

"It seems in whatever form or body I'm in I'm always attracted to you" Klaus said

"How do you know he won't follow us?"

"He won't, he's busy trying to break the curse, and getting his body back."

"You have to make her forget you, she'll be in danger if she thinks she can trust you, the you from this time"

"I know, it takes 3 days for it to leave her system"

"Not soon enough"

"And you need to stay hidden"

"I was just fine with him. I was handling it"

"More like he was handling you"

* * *

Caroline was walking into the Grill when she saw Damon and Alaric talking by the bar. She saw Klaus walk up to the both of them and start talking. Damon was shocked to see Klaus's new body. She used her vampire hearing to listen on them. She realized that Klaus had gotten his body back and was walking around freely intent on breaking the curse. She realized that they had taken Tyler as well. She went to the bathroom to think of what to do next. She looked up and saw Klaus standing behind her. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, holding her by the neck. He looked into her eyes and tried to compel her.

"Tell me why are you really here?"

"To check on my relatives" Caroline said blankly playing along

"How old are you?"

"200"

"And who was it that took you from me when we were talking that night?"

Caroline had to think of something fast. She couldn't tell him the truth, but then he'd also realize she couldn't be compelled either.

"Elijah"

"My brother is here? In Mystic Falls?"

"Yes"

"You will not remember talking to me here. You will call Elijah and tell him to come back to town for you at midnight tonight. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on your human relatives. Now kiss me"

Caroline couldn't believe that no matter what time Klaus was in, he was still a cocky bastard. This clearly wasn't her Klaus, he was cold, manipulative and cruel. He didn't care about anything or anyone. And yet he wanted her still. Caroline leaned into him and kissed him gently. He cupped her face and kissed her back harder, his other hand on her back holding her closer. Caroline knew she couldn't push him away, and she whimpered when he slammed her back against the wall again. He continued to kiss her, his hand reaching down to the bottom of her shirt. His fingers grazed along her skin and slid up her shirt.

"Blondie! That's not your boyfriend!" Damon yelled as he slammed the door open

Caroline jumped and backed away from him.

"Klaus is body jumping again. Get out of here Blondie" Damon said pulling her behind him

"You know, you're starting to get quite annoying" Klaus said

Caroline quickly ran out of the Grill. She called her Klaus.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Nik, the other you found me at the Grill. He tried to compel me"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing happened, he tried and then Damon busted in. Damon thinks you're still jumping bodies. You have to make the human me forget you now!"

There was a long pause. Klaus knew he had to make the human Caroline forget him. He knew it was to protect her. He knew all this and yet he didn't want to do it.

"Nik! She's going to go running right to him! You have to make her forget!"

"Of course, I'll do it"

"I'll meet you back at the mansion after, hurry!"

Klaus hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He was already inside the house, in the kitchen making tea spiked with vervain. He stopped what he was doing and went to the her room where he found her flipping through his sketchbook. Part of him wanted to remember her like this forever, innocent, fragile, hopeful, so trusting and eager to love. He walked towards her.

"Sweetheart"

Caroline looked up and smiled. He saw that she was wearing the necklace still.

"Can you take the necklace off for a minute?"

"Um, sure" Caroline took it off and placed it on the table

Klaus cupped her face and kissed passionately, as if it were the last time he would kiss her.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"I love you Caroline, never forget that"

"I know, I haven't said it back to you but-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Nik?"

Klaus closed his eyes and opened them again and started to compel her. Caroline's face went blank.

"Caroline, you're going to forget all about me. You're going to forget what I look like, what I sound like, you're going to forget me. You're going to tell people that I went back to England because of a family emergency and you don't know when I'll be back. You're going to be strong. You're going to be happy. You're going to live your life and be happy. You're going to stay safe, you'll remember that vampires, werewolves, witches are real. You'll remember to drink your vervain and keep wolfsbane around. You are going to be careful around Elena and her vampire friends. You will be wary of Klaus. You will stay out of danger. And when you turn or when I tell you, you can remember, please know that I love you and I never wanted to leave you. Forgive me Caroline, I wanted to keep you safe"

Klaus kept his eyes open as he felt them swell with tears. A single tear escaped down his face.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I wish I didn't have to do this. I love you, always and forever. I'll come back for you."

Klaus felt another tear escape and saw that Caroline's eyes were tearing up as well. It was as if she knew what was happening to her. He wiped her tears away.

"You're going to get everything you wanted. You're going to be happy. I'm going to leave you a vial of my blood in your dresser. It will heal werewolf or hybrid bites. You are only to use it if you are injured. No one else. Understood?"

"Yes"

"You are strong and beautiful and full of life. I love you Caroline. And I will come back and find you. Now go to sleep"

Caroline closed her eyes and he caught her before she fell to the floor. He carefully laid her down onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He kissed her one last time. He got up and took the sketchbook from her. He had to erase himself from her life. He walked over to the dresser and took all the pictures of them together. He slipped the vial of his blood into the back of her drawer. He went through her phone and deleted all the pictures of them, he deleted his number. He deleted all his texts. He looked around the room one last time and at Caroline sleeping and closed the door.

He went into the kitchen and cleaned up and put everything back in its place. He went outside and stood there for a moment. His legs refusing to move, he wanted to go back inside and hold her in his arms again. She loved him, openly with no judgement. She was human and fragile and far too delicate. He knew his other self would kill her without hesitation. He looked down at the memories of them together. Unable to throw them out, he buried them in her front yard, beneath the vervain and wolfsbane, burning his hands.

Liz came back and saw him burying something.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked

"Are you on vervain?" Klaus asked

"Yes"

"Good. Make sure Caroline keeps taking it. The next time you see me, be afraid, very afraid."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I won't be me. Don't let Caroline near me"

"What's going on?"

"Damon will fill you in"

Klaus walked away feeling part of his heart breaking. He knew he was abandoning her. He vamp sped back to the mansion. Liz ran into the house and locked the door.

"Caroline! Caroline where are you?" Liz yelled out as she ran through the house

"What mom?" Caroline said rubbing her eyes

"You're ok!" Liz said as she ran up to her

"Why would I be?"

"Did something happen with you and Nik?"

"Nik had some family emergency and went back to England, why?"

"No reason, let's order in tonight"

"Really? Don't you have work?"

"Night off"

"Ok"

"I'll get the menus" Liz walked into the kitchen and dialed Damon's number

"Speak" Damon said

"What the hell is going on?" Liz whispered

"Yeah, we kinda ran into a snag, so apparently Ric has his body back, but Klaus took over your daughter's boyfriend's body. Kinda freaky"

"She apparently thinks he went back to England"

"Hmm, maybe someone compelled her"

"What the hell is going on?"

"You want the cliff notes version?"

* * *

Caroline walked in the woods and tried to find Tyler. She heard him banging his chains on the floor. She walked into the creepy crypt and found him chained to the wall.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you"

"You shouldn't be here"

"Yeah I know. You need to get to your family's cellar, it's a full moon tonight"

Caroline broke his chains and got up.

"Thanks Caroline, when did you get so strong?" Tyler said rubbing his wrists

"Its a temporary thing. You should get going"

Tyler nodded and headed out. Caroline followed him out and saw Damon.

"Blondie, what are you doing here?" Damon asked

"Leaving" Caroline said

"Sorry to hear about your boyfriend. Body snatching and all" Damon said

"Whatever, it happens" Caroline said as she walked off

* * *

Caroline vamp sped back to the mansion. She walked in looking for Klaus. She saw him standing by the fireplace. She smiled and walked up to him, but she realized it wasn't her Nik. She stopped and recoiled back. He was too fast for her and grabbed her.

"Going somewhere love?" Klaus asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Funny I didn't need an invite to get in"

"Since you're not invited why don't you get out then?"

"I rather like it here. Reminds me of home. Did you call Elijah?"

"I couldn't reach him"

"Try again"

"I can't, my battery's dead"

"That won't be the only thing" Klaus bared his fangs and sank them into her neck.

Caroline screamed. His hand reached up to cover her mouth. He lifted his head up and looked at her.

"You taste divine, why is that?"

Klaus was thrown across the room.

"Get your own girl mate!"

Klaus looked up and saw himself standing next to her. Caroline's neck slowly started to heal. Klaus got up slowly and looked at his double.

"We really don't have time for this" Caroline said

The two circled each other slowly, never looking away.

"There is too much testosterone in here!" Caroline yelled out

They both looked at her and she looked at the both of them. Caroline grabbed onto her Klaus's hand and took the green gem out. She held it close to her chest.

"Please work, please work" Caroline chanted

"No, you can't!" Klaus yelled

The bright light surrounded the room and they were gone.

* * *

AN: I had to cut out the naughtiness due to ff's new policy, so you get the pg 13 version. Caroline has changed time, you'll find out what exactly she changed in the next ep. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all for reading. Thank you for your reviews. To the butt nuggets who felt the need to send me stupid comments and mesg about this story, if you don't like how this story is going, DON'T READ IT! If you don't like how the characters are acting, DON'T READ IT. If you want x,y,x to happen, then write your own damn story and leave me the hell alone! I'm also not drawing you a picture if you're too stupid to understand anything, just read the above sentence again. DO NOT mesg me on what you want in the story, go write your own! And if you are still stupid enough to harass me I will put you on full blast for the world to see, you have been warned! Rant over. see you at the bottom.

* * *

The two landed in the back alley of the Grill again. The sun was still out. Klaus looked over at Caroline who lay there on the ground, her hands still clutching the green gem to her chest. Klaus got up and picked her up. He vamp sped to his house.  
He entered the room where he was draining Elena of her blood. He saw that everyone was gone along with the bags of blood. The chair was still turned over and the needle and tube was on the floor. He went upstairs to his room and placed her on his bed. He brushed her hair aside.

"Caroline, wake up"

Caroline didn't move. Klaus sat down on the bed next to her.

"Caroline, what have you done?"

He reached over and pulled the green gem from her hands. It looked faded, no longer the bright green emerald it was, almost as if it was drained. He put the gem on the nightstand and held Caroline's face in his hands.

"Caroline, love wake up. Please"

* * *

Stefan was outside the Grill when he saw Klaus carry Caroline off. He took out his phone and dialed his brother.

"They run out of blood?" Damon asked

"No, he's at it again"

"Ugh, he needs a new hobby, one that doesn't involve stalking Barbie"

"I still have to get the blood for Elena, I'll be back soon"

"Hurry up she's getting restless. We doing rock paper scissors to see who goes after Barbie this time?"

"Don't tell Elena. This is the last thing she needs"

"What she needs is some more blood little brother. So quit worrying about Blondie, Klaus won't do anything to hurt her. He's got an unhealthy obsession with her for some reason"

"Maybe Nik is still inside there somewhere trying to get out"

"Doubt it. Besides Barbie doesn't even remember him"

"She was compelled to forget him. And it wasn't me or you"

"Stop dwelling on things in the past and hurry up and get back here already"

Damon hung up and saw Elena standing next to him.

"What happened to Caroline?" Elena asked

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

"The usual, Klaus being stalkerish"

"Did he hurt her?"

"He never hurts her, he has a thing for her. Killing her isn't exactly going to help him"

"I still don't get why he's so obsessed with her. I mean, I know he's in Nik's body, but she doesn't even remember him. And when he was in Ric's body he was going to kill her, then suddenly he's in Nik's body and he's all obsessed with her. "

"Stefan thinks that Nik is somewhere in there still trying to get out. Apparently the only part that got out was that he wanted Barbie"

"If Nik is still trying, we should help him"

"NO! What is wrong with you?"

"Damon I'm not going to let him hurt her"

"He's not going to! What part of that did you not hear the first time? Every time he's tried this what happens? We find her, we get her out of there and everything resets like the Simpsons. Barbie still hates him for being a creeper, and she's still human"

"What if he turns her?"

"He won't, he finds her a challenge and wants to keep things interesting. The fact that he can't compel her must really piss him off"

"I just feel sad for her. She was so happy with Nik, and then Klaus took over his body. She just forgot about him and everything.

There are no pictures or anything of them together. It's like someone knew"

"Maybe someone did"

"Maybe Nik knew, you said he was being weird around Caroline's mom before Klaus took his body over. Maybe Nik made a deal with Klaus to protect Caroline"

"That's a lot of trouble for one vampire to go through for a human"

Elena glared at him.

"You didn't see the way he looked at her. She was so happy. I've never seen her like that before. And then Klaus just took it from her. I feel bad for not telling her the whole truth"

"Whoever took her memory away had a damn good reason for it. Let's not screw it up because you have a guilty conscience. It's better this way. Barbie hates him, and that's a good thing"

"Maybe that's why Klaus tries so hard, maybe because Nik is in there trying to reach her"

"Well he can keep reaching cause it's not happening"

"But Damon-"

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed her neck and snapped it. He was getting way annoyed at Elena's constant mindless dribble. And as a vampire that was amplified. That and he knew she would have gone running off to try to save Caroline.

"What the hell Damon?" Stefan asked holding a box full of blood bags

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline for hours before she finally started to stir and wake up.

"Caroline, sweetheart" Klaus said as he cradled her face in his hand

"Did it work?"

"Yes, do you want some blood?" Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She opened her mouth and swallowed his blood. She let go and sat up. Klaus looked at her, as the color returned to her face but there was something different about her. He reached over and placed his hand on her neck. He looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"You're human" Klaus said shocked

"That's not possible."

"You're heart is beating, you're warm. You're human, love"

"I'm like 500, no human lives that long"

Caroline felt a sharp pain in her chest. She screamed out in pain. Klaus reached out to hold her, but his body fell through hers. He sat up and looked back at her. Her body was becoming transparent. She looked at her hands and saw she was fading. She looked over at Klaus who was worried.

"Caroline, what did you do?"

"It worked. I did it, I changed time"

"What's happening to you?"

"You saved me Nik, from Damon, from Katherine. I'm not a vampire. I was never turned. I get to live out my human life. I remember it now. We fell in love, you stayed with me, and I died."

She returned Klaus to his time, and the memories of her life with him started to flood her mind. The way he found her, loved her, chased after her. How he stayed with her as she grew older and older. How he continued to love her. How he took her to see the world as he had promised. She saw herself at Carnival in Rio along the brightly colored floats. She saw herself growing older, watching the cherry blossoms in Japan flowering down. She saw herself riding a double decker bus in London as an old woman. She watched Klaus roll his eyes as he was forced to do something completely touristy but knew that it made her happy. She watched as he carried her home, as old age claimed her body. It was strange how a 1000 year old hybrid managed to fall in love with a human. Some part of her humanity melted his cold heart somehow.

"No, Caroline"

"I die, and you go on like you always do. It's better this way"

"No it's not. You can't leave me! You said you wanted more time"

"And I got it"

"No Caroline, I love you, you cannot make me go on without you. We did all this, I did all this for you. You said you we were together for 4 centuries. But I won't have you that long"

"You died the first time. I can't let it happen again. You are much stronger than I am"

"Sweetheart..."

Caroline smiles faintly.

"I remember it all now" Caroline says as she looks up at the ceiling.

Her memories continue to flood in with Klaus. All the joy, the love she experienced with him. She feels content and happy. Even though she had previously spent 4 centuries with him, her human life was just as loving. Tears sprung from her eyes as she felt herself fading away.

The gem on the table flew across the room. Klaus looked and saw Bonnie standing there, holding the green in her hands. She chanted something in Latin and Caroline stopped fading.

"You have completely screwed up the fabric of time. You've undone everything, you changed your future to where you don't exist anymore. You've done enough damage, both of you" Bonnie said

"Then fix it!" Klaus yelled

"I can't. I'm not Bonnie from your time. I'm the Bonnie from the spirit world, from this Caroline's time. I'm here to destroy the gem. And to take her back to her own time"

"She's dying already, what difference does it make where she is? Can't you just let me have these last moments with her? Was I really that cruel to you?"

"Yes you were. I've watched you kill and destroy innocent lives. I've watched you corrupt her, turn her dark like you. I've watched her kill innocent people, witches, for you. I'd rather have her die human than turn into you"

"Nik," Caroline whispered out

Klaus turned and flashed to her side. She reached out and tried to touch him. Her fingers went through him.

"I'm sorry. Don't hate me."

"I can never hate you"

"I love you, I'll always love you. Promise me, promise me you won't..."

Caroline's body faded completely. The was a bright ball of light that floated up from where her body was. It floated towards Bonnie.

"It's time" Bonnie said

"No! Don't take her!" Klaus vamp sped towards Bonnie, but it was too late. She was gone. Klaus looked around the room. He screamed out. The only person he had loved, who actually loved him back was gone. He pushed the dresser over. He yelled out her name, over and over again as he destroyed the room. He collapsed onto his knees in the middle of the room. He was the powerful original, the hybrid that could walk in the sun, phase whenever he wanted, and here he was completely powerless. His Caroline was gone. He lifted his head up. He vamp sped out of his house and back into town.

He ran into Caroline's house and into her room where he found her sleeping. He stared at her for a moment longer, he wanted to make sure she was really there. He sat down on her bed next to her, trying not to wake her. His hand reached to push her hair away from face. She was sleeping, breathing, dreaming.

"Forgive me Caroline"

* * *

Bonnie appeared on a scorched earth, covered in fire and brimstone. The small light that was Caroline floated next to her.

"Care, I'm here to show you your future. The one you desperately tried to change. This is way in the future. It's the end of the world, literally. And it's here that I can destroy the gem, so no one can ever use it again"

The light floated around Bonnie, squeaking strange noises.

"Some things cannot be changed Care, no matter what you do. He's still here, waiting for you"

Klaus walked along the burning earth. He knew the end was near and he didn't care. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol stood on a hill watching the sun get brighter and bigger. They held their hands together. Always and forever. They had survived and lived longer than they should have, and the earth was no longer able to support life anymore. The sun was getting bigger and bigger, it had swallowed Mercury and Venus, and soon it would devour earth and the rest of the solar system before imploding on itself and turning itself into a black hole. The end was near. Religion had failed them. Science was unable to help them escape. Their time had come.

"Sweetheart where are you?" Klaus yelled out

"Go Care, go to him" Bonnie said

Caroline wanted to reach out to him, to touch him. She extended her arm out and realized she had a body again. She looked over at Bonnie and smiled.

"Go" Bonnie said

Caroline ran towards him, calling out his name. Klaus smiled and opened his arms to her. She jumped into him, holding tightly onto him.

"Are you ready love?"

Caroline kissed him hard, so hard that if he had been a human his neck would have snapped by the force.

"I missed you" Caroline said

"I love you Caroline, there's no one else I'd rather meet my end with"

"I love you Nik. Always and forever"

"Always and forever"

Bonnie dropped the gem onto the ground as the sun flared and devoured the earth. Bonnie smiled and faded away, returning to the spirit world.

* * *

Caroline awoke with a gasp. She sat up on her bed looking around, bewildered, and confused. Klaus was by her side.

"Caroline, I'm sorry"

Caroline looked around the room, it looked the same but not. She felt this burning thirst in her throat. She felt so hungry.

"I'm so thirsty"

* * *

questions, reviews are welcome. demands will be rejected.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: thank you all for reading. see you at the bottom

* * *

Klaus handed her a glass with blood in it. Caroline grabbed it and quickly gulped it down. Her eyes became dark and veiny. She felt pain coming from her mouth. She cried out in pain and covered her mouth. Klaus put his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"It'll pass, the first time always hurts" Klaus said

Her eyes returned to their shade of blue as tears started to form. She cried as she felt the pain of something pushing through her gums. Klaus pulled her hands away from her mouth. He pushed his own hand into her mouth, pushing the side of his hand into her mouth, she instinctively bit down hard. He felt her fangs push into his hand and on instinct the taste of his blood caused her eyes to blacken again. Her hands reached up and held onto his arm. She wanted more more of his blood, and began taking more pulls.

"Caroline" Klaus said

Caroline continued drinking his blood. Klaus pulled his hand away from her mouth. His wound healed quickly.

"But I want more. I'm so thirsty"

"We'll get you more, how do you feel?"

"Strange. Everything looks different. What did you do to me?"

"Forgive me"

Caroline backed away from him. She scrambled to the other side of the bed. She began seeing bits and pieces of images and voices. She held her head.

"What's happening?"

"You're remembering"

The images and voices began to flood her mind. The memories all started coming back all at once. It overwhelmed her and she collapsed.

Caroline's eyes slowly opened. She saw Klaus sitting across from her, slouched over, his eyes half closed. She touched her head and slowly sat up. Klaus sat up when he saw her move.

"I keep seeing you in my head" Caroline said

"They're memories"

"Of what?"

"Of us"

"We were together!"

"Yes, for a time when you were human."

"I am human!"

"No sweetheart, you are far from it"

"What did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry Caroline, I couldn't do this without you"

"Do what?"

"Life"

"Why did you make me forget you?"

"It wasn't safe for you. The other me was coming and you would have run to him blindly thinking it was me. He would have drained you without a second thought"

"But why are you making me remember now?"

"Because I love you, because I can't go on knowing that you died for me. I'm sorry. I know it was selfish of me, but I couldn't leave you"

"Where are you going?"

"Caroline," Klaus flashed in front of her and she gasped, "Do you remember us? Do you remember how much I love you?"

Caroline looked into his eyes. His eyes were intense as they were searching hers for some sort of acknowledgement. She nodded uneasily. She wasn't sure what was happening. One minute she was sleeping peacefully in her bed, and now she was awake with a hybrid sitting on her bed. Her memories were swarming her mind. They were intense. She felt the love she felt for him. She felt how happy she was with him. And then in an instant it was gone. She pushed him hard across the room, shoving him against the wall.

"Why? Why did you do it to me?" she yelled

The memory of Klaus compelling her played in her mind. She looked at him in his blue eyes and she saw the tears fall from his eye has he compelled her to forget him. And in a blink he was gone.

She looked at him. She was angry. And he pushed her arm away easily. She watched as the same tear fall from his eye.

"I love you Caroline. I'll always love you"

"NO!" Caroline screamed, "You can't! You don't! You've done horrible things! You've killed people! People I care about! Get away from me! I hate you! I hate you for what you did to me! I hate that you're in my head!" Caroline screamed as she held onto her head

"Sweetheart"

"And I'm so thirsty!"

Klaus bit into his wrist and the scent of blood made Caroline's eyes blacken. Her fangs appeared and instantly she latched herself onto the open wound. Klaus let out a slight groan she she greedily drank his blood. He started to feel weak, as she was draining him. He fell to his knees as she kept drinking. She fell onto her knees, still holding onto his wrist.

"Sweetheart..."

Klaus felt dizzy but didn't pull his wrist away from her. He felt his eyes close and his world became dark. He fell onto the floor and Caroline stopped. She realized what she had done. She watched as the wound on his wrist healed itself up. She horrified with herself, slowly crept closer to him and poked him to see if he was alive. She wasn't sure if he was and she poked him again.

"Don't be dead! Er, don't be dead dead! How am I going to explain this to my mom?" Caroline said as she poked him again

She was already on top of him wondering what to do. She leaned down closer and tried to find a pulse on his neck. She failed health class miserable it seems. He still felt warm. She placed her hand on his chest and his heart was beating still, faintly. The feeling of it was too familiar to her. She felt his heart beat stronger. She leaned down and studied his face. It seemed as if she had committed every curve of his face to her memory already. Her fingers traced along his lips. Lips she had remembered kissing, softly, passionately, lips that had kissed almost every part of her body. Suddenly she felt her libido kick him. She kissed him, and her hands began tearing at his shirt. Klaus woke up and found her lips on his and her hands almost everyone on his body. Klaus pushed her off slightly.

"This isn't you. All your senses are heightened right now"

"Shut up!"

"Caroline, I won't do this to you"

"You turn me into a monster, take away my memories, and then get all pious? Please, Nik. You're always pushing me away, you're always rejecting me!"

"You called me Nik"

Caroline jumped off him and backed away into a corner in her room. Klaus stood up and walked slowly towards her.

"I'm sorry Caroline. For everything. For everything you had to endure. And I will spend the next century or eternity making it up to you"

"Get away from me! You've made me into a monster!"

She ran to her dresser and picked up her victorian heart necklace. It burned her hand and she dropped it. Klaus ran over to her and held onto her hand.

"It will heal" Klaus said as Caroline watched her hand heal

Caroline pulled her hand away from him. She backed away from him. She started to see more memories. Of Klaus sitting on her bed while she was trying on her green dress from Miss Mystic Falls. She remembered him sketching her. She remembered Elena taking pictures of them after she won. She looked over at her dresser where all her pictures were.

"You took them, you took my pictures, you took my memories, you took everything from me!" Caroline yelled

"Sweetheart"

"Don't you call me that!" Caroline started throwing the picture frames at him, then she found the vial of vervain she drank from.

She opened it and threw it at him. She ran out of the house. Klaus chased after her, slightly blind from the vervain. She stopped just outside her house where her mom was standing.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Liz asked

"Mom!" Caroline flung her arms around her and cried

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Caroline cried and lifted her head up slightly as she could hear the blood pumping through her mother's neck. Her fangs came out, her eyes darkened and she was about to bite into her mother's neck when she was pulled back. Klaus held her back.

"Let me go!" Caroline yelled

Liz drew her gun when she saw Klaus. But she was horrified when she saw Caroline's face.

"What did you do to her?" Liz asked

"I made her better" Klaus answered

Klaus held onto Caroline and vamp sped away. Liz stood there for a minute before pulling herself together. She took out her phone and called Damon.

"Howdy Sheriff. We know Klaus is being his usual creepy stalker self again"

"No, he's gone too far, he took her"

"And we'll get her back"

"No, you don't understand, he took her. He made her like him. He made her into a monster"

"What?"

"He turned her! I saw it myself!"

"Well that was unexpected. Let's have a team meeting here, unless you want us all at your house instead?"

"No, I'll be there"

* * *

Klaus took Caroline back to his house. He took her into his studio and set her down.

"I hate it when you do that!" Caroline held her head, the feeling of wanting to vomit never appeared.

"You won't get sick"

"That's because you did this to me!"

"I'm sorry Caroline"

"No you're not! You're obsessed with me! And I do not have any freaky sire bond with you!"

"What else do you remember love?"

"You're in my head way too much!"

"Not just me. Remember Caroline"

Caroline tried to go through all the memories that flooded her mind, some were cloudy and muddled. Then she saw it. Damon. Damon compelled her. He used her, fed off her, and treated her horribly. She remembered being afraid for her life, and him just biting her, holding her down. She remembers how cruel he was to her. How he used her to get to Elena. How angry he was at her when Elena found out what he was doing to her. She remembered the ugly outfit she was wearing. She remembered Damon biting her and dropping her onto the ground. She remembered Nik finding her.

"Damon! He, he used me!"

"Yes"

"They all knew, and they didn't say anything" Caroline vamp sped to the door only to be stopped by Klaus

"You need to drink, you're young and require more blood"

"I want to kill Damon for what he did to me!"

"And you will, but right now you have to drink"

"Fine!"

"Don't leave this room"

Klaus disappeared and Caroline walked around the room looking at the sketches Klaus did. She looked at the paintings that were on his easel. Her fingers brushed along the canvas and then saw a sketchbook. She flipped through it. A lot of them were sketches of her. She felt a feeling of deja vu, of her flipping through a similar sketchbook. She put the sketchbook down and leaned forward onto the table. Another memory flashed into her mind. She was kissing Klaus on a table. The table collapsed from the weight of both of them. It was getting pretty graphic and Caroline shut her eyes trying to push it out, but it just became more vivid.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Caroline held onto her head, but the memory became stronger

She could feel his lips on hers, his hands touching her, caressing her, treating her delicately as if she would break. She could feel herself giving into him. She felt herself writhing underneath him. His lips on her neck, her nails raking down his back, his eyes looking into hers. She screamed out his name and felt bliss.

"Caroline?" Klaus said from behind her

Caroline screamed and jumped. She turned around and saw Klaus standing there holding a few blood bags. She looked flustered, her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard.

"Are you alright?"

"No! I'm a monster thanks to you! And you keep popping up in my head!"

"Another memory?"

"Yes!"

Klaus's eyes trailed down to the sketchbook on the table. He thought she had remembered him sketching her in her room. But he wasn't sure why she was so flustered. He tore open a bag and poured it into a glass for her. He handed the glass to her and she reached for it. Their fingers touched and she pulled back, dropping the glass. Klaus caught it before it hit the floor. He returned it to her.

"Thanks"

Caroline quickly gulped it down. She watched him as he opened another bag for her. She watched as he bent over slightly exposing the skin on his lower back, the same spot where she'd wrap her legs around him. She turned away. She could hear Klaus walking behind her. She turned around and he was standing there handing her another glass.

"You seem nervous" Klaus said

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you. And you're always in my head"

"You're always in mine"

"So who are you now? Klaus or Nik?"

"To you I am Nik. The same Nik that found you that night when Damon left you on the ground. The same Nik that watched you win Miss Mystic Falls, the same Nik that got bit by a werewolf for you"

"What happened to you? Where did you go? I missed you, even though you took my memories away"

"I went away, but I'm back now, I'm here, for you"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"I'd never hurt you love"

"Then why did you make me into this?"

"I watched you die"

"What? You're the one who killed me"

"No, I saw you die with my own eyes, and I couldn't stop it"

"So you killed me first?"

"No, you don't understand"

"Then explain it!"

"Caroline"

Caroline kneed him hard and then ran out of his house. Klaus got up off the floor and chased after her.

* * *

"Are you serious? Did that psycho really turn her?" Elena asked

"He did, I saw her. She looks like, she looks like one of them! She was going to bite me! God! How could he?" Liz cried out

"We have to find her" Stefan said

"Well that was totally unexpected. Guess Klaus is at a new level of crazy now" Damon said

"But why would he turn her?" Elena asked

"Maybe he got tired of the constant rejection from her. Now he knows she's not on vervain" Damon said

"We'll find her" Elena said

"No, we are not, YOU are staying here, Stefan and I will find her" Damon said

"I agree, you should stay here Elena" Stefan added

Suddenly the door burst open, and Caroline vamp sped in and shoved Damon against the wall.

"Caroline!" Liz yelled

"I remember! I remember everything you did to me!" Caroline hissed

"Nice to see you too Blondie" Damon said

"You used me! You fed on me, you treated me like crap and then made me forget!"

"Yeah, let by gones be by gones!" Damon said as he pushed her off

"Caroline!" Elena said as she helped her up

"And you! You knew and you didn't say or do anything!" Caroline yelled

"No, Stefan got him to stop" Elena said

"No he didn't! You're too busy with your stupid soap opera love triangle with both of them to care about anyone but yourself! If

Nik didn't stop him I'd still be a mindless blood bag for him!" Caroline yelled

"Nik?" Elena asked

"I remember, I remember everything! You all lied to me! You all knew Klaus was in Nik's body! And none of you said anything to me!"

"It was better that way, Klaus was dangerous" Liz said

"You had no right! You all lied to me!" Caroline yelled

"That's enough Barbie!" Damon grabbed her neck and shoved her down onto the ground, "Don't bother, I'm older and stronger than you"

"But I'm angrier!" Caroline broke his hand and then punched him in the face sending him flying back.

"Caroline" Stefan said as he flashed in front of her blocking Damon from her

"You knew, and you didn't tell me the truth"

"Whoever compelled you to forget had a good reason to"

"It was Nik who made me forget"

"Why?" Elena asked

"Who cares?" Damon said as he charged at her with a stake

"Damon!" Elena yelled out

A blur pushed Damon back against the wall and the stake was in his stomach. Damon yelled out in pain.

"That sucked!" Damon said

Klaus appeared next to Caroline. He cupped her face and looked at her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked

Caroline shook her head. Klaus picked her up into his arms. He looked around the room at them. He turned back to Damon who was still hanging against the wall with the stake in him. Stefan was pulling it out.

"You try to harm her again and I will stab all your internal organs alphabetically" Klaus said

Klaus turned and started to leave.

"Where are you taking her?" Liz asked

"Home" Klaus answered as he vamp sped away

"Damon how could you!" Elena yelled out

"I was doing you all a favor! She's a young vampire, made by Klaus. Which means he can compel her to do whatever he wants. Do

you really want to see that?" Damon said

"She's still my daughter!" Liz said

* * *

Klaus brought Caroline back to his house. He set her down on the couch and went to get a blanket for her. He returned and covered her with it. Caroline realized it was the same blanket he had covered her from before, when he was explaining about werewolves to her, after they broke the table.

"Everyone lied to me. Damon tried to kill me"

"And he will pay dearly for it"

"You said that before"

"Yes, I did"

"You really loved the human me didn't you?"

"Yes, I still love you"

"How is that even possible? I hated you, I was so mean to you. How can you still be so nice to me?"

"Because you were the one good thing in my life. I'm a patient man, I would have waited a lifetime for you"

Caroline pulled the blanket around herself closer.

"Do you want more blood?"

"Yes"

Caroline jumped onto Klaus and bit into his neck as he fell down onto the floor.

"Caroline!"

"It tastes better when it's warm, and you're so warm"

Klaus sighed and let her drink from him. He felt her fangs disappear, and her lips on his neck, placing small kisses as she made her way to his jaw and then his cheek. She kissed the corner of his mouth and stopped. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"How are you so warm?"

"It's a hybrid thing"

Caroline's hands reached up to his chest where she grabbed a fistfull of the fabric of his shirt. She tore it and placed her hand over his heart. It was still beating. Klaus sat up and held onto her.

"I will make it up to you, all of it, if you let me. I won't push you, I just want a chance to make things right"

"I don't know"

"Take a chance love"

Caroline looked into his eyes. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to trust him, she wanted to feel loved again. She wanted so many things. She looked down and thought about it. She looked back up at him. She opened her mouth to answer him.

* * *

AN: I should say that's all she wrote for now. Shall I gave them the HEA or make it an angsty ending? I haven't quite decided. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thank you for reading. I'll see you at the bottom_

* * *

_2 years later_

Caroline laid out on the beach in Greece. She sighed as she felt the warm sun's rays on her skin. Her thumb absent mindedly rubbed the ring she wore on her middle finger. She had a habit of always checking it was there, otherwise she'd burn in the sun, literally. It felt wonderful in the sun though she'd never tan. She'd never turn red like a lobster or have her skin peel. She closed her eyes and thought back to the past 2 years. Klaus whisked her away and out of Mystic Falls that night. He took her to New York City first, they spent a week there before heading up to Boston. They headed north to Maine, where Caroline realized her vampire strength came in handy when it came time to break apart lobster claws. Klaus watched her in amusement as she devoured lobster after lobster with her bare hands.

"What?" Caroline said as she ripped the claw off the lobster

"I've never seen you eat this much before" Klaus answered

"Mr. Pinchy is so tasty! I just can't stop eating"

"I can see that. If you keep this up you can be a thermometer"

"Good thing I'm not human anymore"

After Maine, they headed across the country, hitting all the major cities. Vegas was an insane ride for them. Caroline had no fear and she bungee jumped off the Stratosphere, twice. Being a vampire did have its advantages. Once they hit California, they headed to Europe and have been bouncing around ever since. Their first stop was Paris where Klaus tried to teach her a few words in french. Caroline was butchering the words and ended up shopping instead.

Caroline realized that without her friends to cloud her judgement she was free to explore her relationship with Klaus or Nik as she called him. They grew closer, Caroline embraced her memories when she was human. She realized she did love him, and even more now that she was a vampire. Klaus showed her the world as he promised. He loved her, he protected her because she made him happy for the first time in his life.

Caroline suddenly felt cold arms grab her, her eyes flew open and it was Klaus picking her up. He had just gotten out of the water and was pressing his wet chest against her body.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelled

"Join me for a swim love!" Klaus said as he carried her to the water

"No! I was enjoying the sun! Put me down!"

"As you wish!" Klaus dropped her into the water

Caroline screamed as she fell in. She splashed into the water and grabbed onto Klaus pulling him under as well. They both jumped out of the water and Caroline pushed him back into the water. She pushed her wet hair aside as she turned to walk back to the beach. Klaus grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. He whispered into her ear. She giggled. She turned around and he kissed her as he felt the water drip off their bodies. Caroline put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The sound of a man clearing his throat caused Caroline to open her eye to see who it was.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus let out a groan as he pulled his lips away from Caroline's. His forehead was pressed against hers and his eyes were still closed.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked as his hands dropped down to her waist and held her close.

"Why yes, it is good to see you, it's been far too long. And yes I'm fine, thank you for asking" Elijah said

Klaus turned his head and looked at his brother. Elijah was wearing a suit even in this weather.

"I'm rather busy" Klaus said

"I can see that. I didn't come for you brother. I came for her"

Klaus immediately tensed up. He pushed Caroline behind him and glared at Elijah.

"You can't have her" Klaus said

"Oh, you misunderstand brother. I didn't come to collect her. I came here to find her. It seems you both are rather hard to locate these days. I have a message for Caroline from the doppelganger"

"Elena?" Caroline said looking over Klaus's shoulder

"Yes, it seems your mobile phone isn't working anymore. Elena would have come looking for you, if the two Salvatore brothers would stop fighting over her and protecting her. Though there really isn't anything in Mystic Falls to protect her from. None of us are there. She's a vampire now, there's no real threat, except for those two brothers. It seems even now, she won't choose"

"Sounds like her" Caroline snickered

"Seems like the doppelganger is the same in every century. Elena wishes to inform you that your father has fallen ill. He has cancer, it appears he doesn't have much time left. Your mother asks that you come home and see him"

"I have to go Nik" Caroline said

"It could be a trap" Klaus said

"A trap? For what? There's no threat. You can't make any more hybrids, no one really cares about us brother. We can go about our lives easily"

"Stefan was quite adamant about revenge for a while, he did steal the rest of our family"

"Oh yes, Stefan seems quite busy fighting with his brother over Elena, hence why neither Salvatore would leave her to find Caroline. Instead Elena contacted me and asked that I find her for her"

"When will they learn? The doppelganger will never choose and continue to string them both along"

"I need to go back Nik" Caroline said

"I'll go with you" Klaus said

"Very well, message delivered, I'll see you in a decade or century or so" Elijah said as he turned to walk away

"You're not coming?" Caroline asked

"Oh no, that town is far too dreadful and depressing. I'm going to see what Kol and Rebekah are up to" Elijah said as he walked off

* * *

Caroline drove the rental car back to Mystic Falls while Klaus was playing Draw Something on his phone. Klaus was taking his time drawing an elaborate picture for Rebekah. Caroline glanced over at what he was doing. She smiled.

"You know the point of that game is to get the other person to guess the word, not show off your drawing skills"

"I can't help it if I'm just naturally talented"

"And cocky"

"I thought you liked that about me"

"Now you're just getting full of yourself"

"You could be full of me too"

Caroline smacked Klaus in the arm and continued to drive.

"You know they will ask you why you left with me"

"I know"

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Are you worried Nik?"

"Hardly"

"Sounds like you are"

"I'm a thousand year old hybrid, virtually indestructible, what do I have to be worried about?"

"Wow, could it be that you're a little bit insecure that they might talk some sense into me and I'd leave you cause you're just the big bad hybrid?" Caroline looked over at him and she could see a blank expression on his face, she sighed.

"Nik, why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, it's them I don't trust"

"I left with you because I wanted to. I wanted to be with you. Nothing will change that"

Caroline reached over and held onto his hand. Klaus held it up and kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

Caroline walked into the hospice where her father was. Her mother was sitting in a chair in his room.

"Caroline!" Liz jumped up and ran to her and hugged her

"Mom!" Caroline could hear her mother crying

"Mom, are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Your father is getting worse, there isn't much time left" Liz said

Caroline walked into the room and saw her father laying there.

"Hey dad" Caroline said as she walked closer to him.

"Caroline" her father said weakly, "you're here"

"Yes, course I am, you're my dad"

Liz looked at Klaus standing there.

"What did you do to her? Where did you take her?" Liz demanded

"I didn't do anything. She came with me willingly."

"Then why hasn't she called or anything? You've been holding her hostage"

"In order for her to be held hostage, she would have to be held there against her will. And I never asked for a ransom, this is far from being a hostage"

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Don't get angry at me. Why don't you ask your daughter? Caroline doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do"

Caroline was in the room talking with her father. Filling him in on where she's been for the past 2 years, traveling with Nik and seeing the world. Her father she knew had a distaste for vampires and was horrified when he heard that his only daughter had been turned. Caroline left his room and ran into Klaus's arms crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus asked

"He thinks I'm a monster"

"You're not"

"I want to leave, now"

"Alright" Klaus agreed

"No! Caroline, please! I know we don't have the greatest relationship, but-" Liz started

"No! You didn't make me come back just so I could hear dad tell me what a horrible person I've become! I'd rather remember him as my dad not as someone that hates me!" Caroline said

"He's upset, he's angry, he's on a lot of medication right now. Nothing is helping him. He doesn't mean to take it out on you. He doesn't have much time" Liz said

"I don't want him to spend whatever time he has left hating me" Caroline answered back

"And I haven't even seen you in 2 years? I didn't know if you were alive or not"

"I'm ok! See? I don't want to be here!"

"Alright, just come home, I just want to talk to you"

Caroline looked back at Klaus and then back at her mom. She felt Klaus gave her hand an extra squeeze and she gave him a half smile.

* * *

Caroline sat down on the couch in her old house. Liz sat next to her hesitant to say anything.

"What?" Caroline asked

"I just missed you, I didn't know what happened to you"

"You didn't liked what I had become, it's not like I had a choice"

"I know that. I was just in shock. I just want my daughter back"

"I'm here"

"I know, but for how long? Caroline, you're going to live forever, I'm not. I worry about you. I want to know that you're ok and happy"

"I am happy. He makes me happy. You didn't tell me that I was with him when I was human. You didn't tell me that I was in love with him"

"You forgot him. And I didn't know how or why. And then Stefan explained it and it made sense. I just wanted to protect you" Liz got up and opened a drawer from a table, "That night he left, he was burying this in the front yard. I thought it was weird he buried it under the vervain and wolfsbane"

Caroline looked over at what was in her mom's hands. It was a sketchbook and a few picture frames. Liz walked over and handed them to her.

"I looked at the pictures, and I've never seen you so happy Caroline"

Caroline looked at the pictures of herself as a human with Nik. She really did look happy. She opened up the sketchbook and looked at the sketches he drew of her. She kept looking at all the sketches of her until she reached the end. He wrote her a note.

_If you're reading this, it means you remember. Forgive me, I wanted to protect you. I love you Caroline. Always and forever. - Nik_

Caroline closed the sketchbook and got up.

"I have to go" Caroline said

"But you just got here!"

"I'm sorry mom, for not keeping in touch, for not calling, I'll call you more often. But I was just a really bad daughter"

"No you weren't. You're my daughter, the only one I have. I missed you so much"

Caroline hugged her.

"I'll come back, I promise, it's just that it's too much right now. With dad and everything else. I'd rather remember him as my dad not someone hating me"

"I understand, but don't take too long to visit me. I'm still human remember?"

"Yes, I'll come back, I just need some time away. I'll text you my new number ok mom?"

Liz nodded and hugged her daughter.

* * *

Klaus walked into his mansion. There was a thick layer of dust on everything as he looked around. He found the bottle of scotch he was looking for and took off the top. He took a swig. He sensed someone behind him and turned around.

"And who are you today?" Klaus asked

"I'm Elena, remember? You killed me trying to break your hybrid curse"

"Yes, and you somehow survived that, and here you are again. So did you finally decide which brother yet?"

"I didn't come to talk about me, I came here to talk about Caroline"

"What about her? Aren't you two girlfriends?"

"Look, I know you have a thing for Caroline. I just want to make sure she's ok"

"Why wouldn't she be ok?"

"We know you took her with you. We just want to make sure she's ok. Maybe we can make a deal"

"A deal for what? I didn't kidnap her if that's what you're implying. She came with me willingly, considering Damon tried to stake her"

"He didn't mean it"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to stake her, you know it would be an accident, I'm sure you could explain that to her mother and she'd take it well"

"She's safer here than she is with you"

Klaus chuckled and took another swig from the bottle.

"Do you honestly think that? Or are you too busy stringing along both brothers to see that they are the real danger here. Course you're trying to keep both of them, so anyone else around you would be collateral damage, which is acceptable to you as long as you get both of them. Well Elena, it's not acceptable to me, I don't care how you carry on with those two, what I do care about is Caroline. But why don't you just ask her yourself"

Klaus looked up.

"We're here in here sweetheart" Klaus yelled out

Elena looked around and saw nothing. She turned back to Klaus and saw a blur that dropped both Damon and Stefan on the floor and stood net to him.

"Caught them sneaking around, with enough vervain to take out an army, or just one hybrid" Caroline said

"Caroline! You're ok!" Elena said as she hugged her

"Of course I'm ok, I'm a vampire, are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Yes, sorta, this vampire thing is still weird for me" Elena said

"I see, you still haven't chosen yet. You do realize as a vampire forever really is forever right?" Caroline said

"I know, but I've lost so many people, like you, that I just don't want to lose anyone else"

"You know that only works for so long Elena. And don't use me as an excuse."

"Caroline, we were worried about you"

"Really? Looks like you've been busy with them. Too busy to even come find me"

"They said it wasn't safe for me to go after you and Klaus. They just wanted to protect me"

"From what? You're a vampire now"

"What's he done to you?"

"He hasn't done anything, he just lets me be myself, he treats me like when I was human. He makes me happy. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, you've changed"

"So have you, but I'm not standing here judging you am i?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok, that he didn't hurt you"

"He didn't. I'm fine. If anything he's made me a better person. I'm no longer fragile and weak like when I was a human. You know when Damon used me? Funny how you forget that, then again you just want to keep stringing him along"

"That's not true"

"Is it? You said so yourself you don't know what you want. You told me you didn't know, and for that you should have let them both go! It's more humane that way, or did you turn that off?"

"Caroline..."

"Elena, I'm not saying this to be mean, just you can't keep doing this. It's not fair. You don't know what you want. Until you figure that out, you can't be anything. And saying you don't want to lose anyone else? Cmon, you're not 12. You're a vampire, grow up please. Do the right thing"

Elena stood there unable to answer. Stefan and Damon were slowly starting to come to.

"We're leaving Elena, look me up when you figure it out" Caroline held onto Klaus's hand and led him out out of the house

Klaus didn't say anything but followed her to the car. She took the bottle from his hand and took a sip.

"Ugh, how can you drink this?" Caroline said

"It's rather easy"

Caroline punched him in the arm playfully.

"You drive" Caroline said as she opened the door to the car

"Where we headed?"

"Out of here"

"Anywhere?"

"I remember someone promising to take me to see the world. What was it? Paris? Rome? Tokyo?"

"I'll take you"

* * *

Caroline was finishing up the postcard she was writing to her mom. she dropped it into the mailbox and looked over at Klaus who was standing outside, holding a giant hello kitty stuffed doll that was almost as big as him. She smiled and walked towards him. Caroline had kept her promise and sent her mom a postcard or souvenir from whatever country she was in. She was still exploring the rest of Japan with Klaus.

"Sent everything?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, cmon let's go, I want to try that mayonnaise restaurant" Caroline said

"Mayonnaise and restaurant should not go together"

"Is the big bad hybrid afraid?"

"That's really what you want to eat?"

"Yeah, why, what do you want to eat?"

"I'd fancy a nice bloody kobe steak right about now. We could go to that restaurant that was in Lost in Translation"

"What?"

"For someone that watches so many movies, how could you not have seen that one?"

"I only watch romantic comedies"

"You see that's your problem right there. It's a lovely movie, about two people in Japan, both feeling alienated and alone, but somehow they find each other and it becomes bearable for a moment."

Caroline leaned over and kissed him. She pushed the giant Hello Kitty to the side. She looked up into his eyes.

"I love you Nik"

"I love you too sweetheart. I'm holding this blasted Hello Kitty for you. If that's not love what is?"

Caroline giggled and took the massive Hello Kitty out of his hands. She handed it to someone passing by. She held onto Klaus's hand.

"I don't need any of that, I just need you"

"Alright, let's go eat mayonnaise"

The two walked down the street hand in hand. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder for a moment and then lifted it up. Klaus lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Always and forever" Klaus said

"Only with you" Caroline smiled

* * *

Thank you for reading. I had to give them the HEA they should have gotten. I know Klaus never told her about her time traveling self. But there wasn't a real reason for him to.


End file.
